


You'll Be Okay

by DirtyHarrysMother



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asshole Louis, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Historical Inaccuracy, Hostage Situations, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prisoner of War, Sick Harry, Soldiers, War, at first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-02-21 21:15:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13152195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyHarrysMother/pseuds/DirtyHarrysMother
Summary: Their eyes connected. Louis couldn’t look away now. The two stared at each other until the prisoner finally hung his head and forcing himself to close his eyes. Louis didn’t want to look away, but he knew he had to.orHarry is captured by the enemy but it seems a certian blue eyed soldier may have a soft spot for him.*Title changed from 'Bloody Hell'





	1. You'll Be Okay

**Author's Note:**

> Warning this story may have violence and death. None of the boys will die and it's still in the works.

Louis sighed, looking inside the sack. Half a biscuit and some crumbled crackers. He knew it was for a prisoner, but he still felt that there should be more. But he shook his head and continued down the hall towards the cell. He didn’t know who the prisoner was. All he was told was that the prisoner was bilingual and was a messenger for the enemy. 

He stopped in front of the door and took a deep breath before opening the cell. He set the tray on a crate and scanned the dark room. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust, but he spotted the boy. He was laying on his side with his bare back facing Louis. He only wore a pair of dirty slacks that clung to his skin. 

He made his way over towards the prisoner kneeling down beside him. He frowned, noticing the boy's wrists were bound along with his ankles. There was a small puddle of what looked like vomit beside the boy. Louis sighed, shaking his head and rolled the boy onto his back.

His head flopped to the side. Even though he was covered in grime the boy looked young. He didn’t look a day over twenty. His short brown hair was cut sloppily and was in need of a brush. He opened his eyes slightly letting out a groan. Louis watched him try to pull his hands apart but he was stopped by the rope. Finally Louis moved closer and grabbed the boy's hands wrapping his finger around. “Stop, you’re tearing the skin.” He kept his tone blunt knowing he couldn’t let his guard down around a prisoner. 

The boy opened his eyes a bit more and stared blankly at Louis. He was still for a moment before letting his head fall to the side again and closing his eyes. Louis pressed his lips together. He wanted to help the boy, but he didn’t want to commit treason or worse get caught. 

He noticed a tag sticking out of the boy's coat. He flipped it up and read the name. “Is your name Harry?” He asked. The boy was still for a second before nodding slowly. Louis sighed and moved back again giving Harry some room. 

Focusing on Harry he noticed the boy was shaking slightly with his fists clenched and eyes squeezed shut. He couldn’t tell whether he was in pain or just frustrated, probably both. 

Finally Louis sighed and reached into his pocket, pulling out a pocket knife. He moved towards Harry again and leaned towards his feet. He carefully slid the blade along the rope freeing his legs. Harry didn’t kick at him or try to get up. Instead he slowly moved his legs apart and pulled them in. 

Louis moved around to face the boy again. As he reached for his hands, he noticed Harry was watching him. His eyes were open slightly along with his lips. Louis stared for a second before sighing and freeing the boy's hands. He watched Harry slowly pull them in just like he did with his legs. 

He wanted to check Harry more. Fix his cuts and bruises, get him clean clothing, let him bathe, but that wasn’t the orders he was given. He was told to only feed the boy then to leave. He shook his head and reached into his bag. 

The moment the sack rustled Harry lifted his head. He picked up the biscuit breaking a piece off and handing it to Harry. 

“I know you speak English.” Louis began. Harry only stared at him blankly as he nibbled at the bread. “Better to tell me then to get it beaten out of you.” 

Harry sat up slightly and tilted his head. He pushed back and used to wall to hold himself up. He focused on Louis and held his hand out for another piece of the biscuit. Louis rolled his eyes and broke off a small piece. 

“Full name age, and place of birth.” Louis listed. Harry hesitated for a moment before licking his lips. He immediately shut it again and hung his head. Louis frowned and placed the biscuit back in the sack. “They are going to beat the information out of you mate, i’m making this easier for you, why not just-”

“Hurt.” Harry grumbled. Louis paused and moved closer. The boy's voice was low and raspy. It took a moment for Louis to understand what he said. 

“What hurts?” He finally asked. Like he expected no answer. “You are just gonna make this harder. Tell me what is hurting.” 

Harry curled back into himself ignoring the soldier. This frustrated Louis even more. He was trying to be nice to the boy, but he was getting nothing in return. It was obvious something was hurting the boy, but he wasn’t going to push it out of him. He was trying to make things easier, save Harry from a beating, but the boy wasn’t cooperating. 

“Unless you want the shit beat out of you, I suggest you talk.” Louis warned. Harry opened his eyes slightly immediately narrowing his focus on Louis. He glared at the soldier. There was so much Harry wanted to say. He wanted to curse the man out, yell at him for holding him in the cold cell. He wanted to beg for food and water, maybe a blanket. But all that came out was a low groan. 

The man frowned and moved closer. 

“I am in charge of your food. Speak to me if you want to eat.” Harry narrowed his eyes. He folded his arms over his chest, glaring at the soldier. A plethora of snarky responses began to flood his mind. He leaned back against the wall and let his eyes close again. He was too tired to fight. He felt like any minute he was either going to pass out or vomit. 

Louis shook his head, still frustrated. He knew what would happen if the kid didn’t talk. He was going to get the shit beat out of him. There wasn’t much he could do to stop it either if he didn't answer his questions. 

“It’s your funeral kid.” Louis sighed. With that Harry lifted his head slightly. He chuckled slightly and shook his head. 

“Then close the bloody coffin.” He spat.


	2. The Sun Will Rise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to update, I kept rewriting it. Hope you enjoy. It will get better I promise. Also I do not have an editor so sorry about the mistakes.

_ January 5th,  _

“He needs to sit up.” The huskier soldier grumbled. Harry lifted his head, looking towards the voice. He watched as the thinner soldier shook his head and marched in his direction. He honestly didn’t know what the men wanted nor did he care. He knew what he wanted or more needed. He wanted whatever the two soldiers had for lunch. He could smell the mix of onions and garlic from the men. It made him nauseous and hungry at the same time.    
  
Harry hung his head again. He was beyond frustrated. He didn’t know what the soldiers wanted with him, he could hardly even understand them with the thick accent. He had already been stripped of the small amount of dignity he had. He had given up about an hour ago when the thicker man had begun to throw punches.    
  
Now his nose was bleeding and his eye was swollen. He hung his head, taking shallow breaths. The men had only been able to get his name and age. He was proud he stood his ground, but it was more he didn’t know the answers to their other questions. His stomach hurt and he knew his right eye was beginning to swell. He stared blankly at the two men hoping they would just leave him be for a while. Even if it was just for a moment.    
  
As the door jingled the men's attention was taken off Harry for a moment. They blocked Harry's view. He could see there was another soldier entering. He crossed his fingers, praying the man wasn’t going to continue.    
  
The three men began to talk in a language Harry didn’t understand. He let his head fall to the side and closed his eyes, trying to catch his breath. It felt like he had just finished running a mile even though he had been tied up and sitting for the last several hours. Finally the talking stopped. He kept his eyes shut, praying he would hear a door slam or better yet there would just be a shot. That way it would be over. But there was nothing.    
  
There was a light sigh followed by the sound of boots clacking slowly against the cement. Harry didn’t dare open his eyes. He didn’t care to. He knew there would just be a gun pointed at his head. He was prepared.    
  
For a moment there was nothing until he felt something cold brush against his chin tipping his head up. The strange man slipped his finger between Harry's lips, parting them before he let go and stepping back.     
  
“How do you expect him to talk with a busted lip and a bloodied nose?” The voice asked. The other two men were silent. “Give me a tissue.” The man grumbled. A hand tipped his head back again and a scratchy fabric covered his nose. “You were told to leave no marks.” He continued. He paused and tapped his finger against Harry's good eye. “Open.”   
  
Harry forced himself to open his good eye. He kept his head tilted to the side still unable to keep it upright. He still felt sick, he wanted to vomit, but not on the soldier. He noticed the tag on his jacket and squinted, trying to read the small print. ‘L. Tomlinson’. He repeated the name to himself in his head.    
  
Tomlinson pointed one of his gloved fingers and tapped the boy's lips. “Open.” He grumbled. Harry parted his laps some, but the man shook his head. “Wider. Want to look inside.” Harry tried, but immediately began coughing heavily. The soldier jumped back and glared at the two.   
  
“We didn’t even beat him that badly-”   
  
“Out.”   
  
“Louis-”    
  
“It’s Tomlinson and get out before I call the general.” The man growled. And with that the two men were gone.    
  
Harry hung his head, trying his best to control his breathing. He could sense Louis’s eyes on him. He could make out the sound of papers shuffling, but he didn’t dare lift his head.    
  
“Your name is Harry? Correct?” The man asked. Harry kept his head hung and gave a small nod. “Address me when I speak to you.”    
  
Harry slowly lifted his head only to find the soldier standing directly in front of him. He looked up, meeting the mans cold eyes. “Yes sir.” He cringed and dropped his head again trying not to vomit.    
  
He remembered the soldier from a few nights back when he first arrived. He knew he was rude and he was regretting it now. But it seemed like the soldier had forgotten about that night.    
  
“Where did they hurt you?” He asked moving closer. Harry tried to think. It was mostly his face and chest. He wanted to explain, but he couldn’t form the words. “I told you to address me when I speak to you.”    
  
Harry forced himself to lift his head again. He parted his lips, but just like last time breaking into a fit of painful coughs. The soldier sighed and lowered himself down to the boy's height and reached for the ropes. He began to untie him trying to help the boy.    
  
He scrunched up his face and leaned forward immediately hugging his abdomen when his hands were free. Louis sighed and placed his hand on the boy's back. “Can you stand?” His voice was a bit gentler now that he could see the boy was in pain. As warden he didn’t believe in torturing information out of prisoners. It wasn’t in his morals.    
  


Louis carefully slipped his arms under the boy's and brought him to his feet. He was able to move him about a foot or so before Harry scrunched his face up and let out a painful groan. Immediately Louis stopped and lowered the boy to the ground. He carefully leaned him against the wall placing his hand on the boy's chest.    
  
“Did they go near your ribs?” There was concern in the mans voice now. Harry thought for a moment replaying the events before nodding slowly. The two men had hit and kicked near his ribs several times. Louis grumbled something before lifting Harry's shirt. “I’m taking this off.” He said, pulling the thin shirt over Harry's head and tossing it to the side.    
  
Harry didn’t protest. That wouldn’t have done him any good, only would have gotten him another busted lip and swollen eye.    
  
He did as the man said and kept still letting him feel around his chest. Though he was a stranger, he liked the feeling of him touching his chest. His hands were warm and gentle. He cringed feeling something press against his upper chest. The soldier noticed and pulled back, making eye contact with the boy. “Lay back.” Louis grumbled.    
  
Motivated by fear, Harry obeyed. He leaned back, letting his bare back rest against the cold cement. He closed his eyes, trying to rest. The hands trailed across his chest again. Like before he didn’t mind, it was comforting in an odd way. As his hands moved to the sides of his chest, Harry cringed and let out a sharp cry. He quickly curled back into himself.    
  
Louis felt slightly guilty. It was not his intention to hurt the boy. He sighed and rolled the boy onto his back again moving his hands away from the chest. Holding his breath, he moved closer leaning over the boy. He could hear his heartbeat. He didn’t know why he was anxious, he didn’t even know the boy.    
  
Harry was still for a few minutes. Louis began to wonder if he fell asleep but then the boy began to stir. He shook his head slowly before opening his eyes just enough to see the soldier. He felt a hand brush against his stomach, then towards the hem of his slacks. He froze for a minute before he realized what was happening. Immediately he began to kick his legs.    
  
The soldier yelped and pulled back. He glared at the boy as he rubbed his arm. “Don’t you ever kick me again.” The man warned. The two stared at each other. Neither wanted to look away. Finally Harry broke eye contact only to shake his head. “Keep on.” He hissed as he reached to pull his slacks back up.    
  
The soldier shook his head and reached in the same direction. Harry squirmed and raised his hand, trying to strike the soldier again. He swung and his hand was caught. Louis gripped tightly around Harry's wrist bending it back. “Unless you want to be whipped I suggest you stop.” The man hissed. He gave one last squeeze before letting go dropping the hand back at Harry's side.    
  
He didn’t dare move a mussel. The soldier went for his slacks again and yanked them down. He mumbled something to himself and yanked down the boxers too. Harry shivered as the cold air hit him.    
  
Louis cold see the fear in the boy's eyes. He sighed and pushed his chair back picking up the shirt from the ground and adding it to the pile. Without looking back, he exited the room, leaving Harry naked.    
  
He made his way down the hall and to the washroom. He quickly grabbed some clean clothing for the boy and tossed the others. As he made his way back down the hallway, he glanced into the other empty cells.    
  
They never kept prisoners, and if they did it was usually for less than twenty four hours. Harry was one of their longest residents so far. He knew there must be a reason the general was keeping him alive, but he didn’t know what that reason was. The boy was scrawny and weak. Louis didn’t even understand how he could have been a soldier in the first place.    
  
He cracked open the door and paused. Harry was curled up in a fetal position. He shook slightly whimpering to himself. Louis sighed and let the door shut behind him as he headed in the boy's direction. He knelt down, placing his hand on Harry's back. “Look at me.”    
  
Harry kept his face hidden and shook his head. He stuck his bottom in the air some not really caring who saw. Louis sighed as he continued to rub his back. “Your pants were soiled brought you some clean ones.”    
  
Harry relaxed slightly, feeling the cotton slide up his cold legs. He stopped shaking, but kept his face hidden. Even though his stomach was empty he still had a strong urge to vomit. He lifted his head just enough so he could curl into himself. He hugged his legs against his chest, letting out a few shaky breaths.    
  
Louis watched nervously. He knew he would be held responsible if the boy passed out or became ill. Being the boy's keeper he was in charge of him and depending on the boy's ranking he could be valuable in the war, especially in trade.    
  
“Do you think you can move?” He asked. Harry stared blankly at him making no attempt to move. He closed his eyes again ignoring the soldier. Louis sighed and reached for the boy lifting him slightly. He moved Harry’s limp body towards him and placed one hand on the boy's chest.    
  
“Can you take a deep breath?” Louis asked. He tried not to sound harsh but it was hard for him. The boy did take a deep breath though. Louis held his hand on Harry's chest feeling it rise and fall. He kept his hand there for a while before slowly moving it back. Finally he sighed, trying to get the boy's attention.    
  
“Do you need a basin?” Louis sighed. Instead of making an attempt to answer, he curled into himself again. The soldier frowned and cleared his throat a second time. “If you want me to help you i’m going to need you to talk.” His tone was blunt again but it caught Harry's attention.    
  
The boy lifted his head slightly and looked to Louis. Harry's eyes went directly to then pouch attached to Louis’s side. He stuck his hand out and motioned to the pouch. Louis got the hint and unclipped the canteen holding it up.    
  
“You want water?” The boy nodded and sat up a bit more. Louis scooted his chair closer and uncapped the lid. He handed the canteen to Harry and watched. The boy sat up slightly as he uncapped the lip. He began to drink quickly. Some of the water spilled and dripped off his lips and onto his chest.    
  
Louis pressed his lips together watching. He couldn’t seem to look away for a moment. As Harry began to cough he sighed and reached for the canteen. “That is enough.” He said, prying the bottle from his hands. He glared back at the soldier and held out his hand asking for the canteen back. All Louis could do was laugh.    
  
“You are quite the bold one.” Louis chuckled. He leaned back his his chair watching him. Harry motioned towards the bottle again, still holding his hand out. Louis rolled his eyes and sat back up. He held the bottle up and tipped it upside down. “See it’s empty, you drank it all.” He said. Harry frowned and flopped back, curling into himself again. Louis frowned and hooked the empty canteen back on his belt.     
  
“How old are you?” He asked. Harry ignored him. He turned his back to Louis. The soldier hummed slightly amused. “So after you get what you want, you want you ignore me again?” There was still no response. Louis frowned and tapped his foot. “Remember what I told you yesterday? I am in charge of your meals and -”    
  
“Piss off!” Harry hissed. The room went silent and he immediately regretted it. He hadn’t ate since he had gotten here, he was starving and he had just ruined his chances of eating for the day. There was a sharp pain in his back and he whimpered.    
  
Louis pinched the boy's skin tighter digging his nails in. Harry hissed and began to squirm trying to get the man to let go but he refused. “Not gonna work.” Louis hummed. Harry stopped squirming and lay limp on his side. He still faced away from Louis not giving in. As the skin began to redden Louis let go and moved back.    
  
Harry only let out a low whimper and curled back into himself. He wrapped his arm around clutching the red skin. Louis felt slightly bad, but not really. If he wanted to hurt the boy he could have but he didn’t.    
  
He stood up and looked down at the boy. He had already spared the boy once today. He could have let him get beat by the other soldiers, but he let his heart get to his head and saved him. He knew that he should have just let them beat some sense into the boy, the kid obviously had none. But he knew if the boy wasn’t going to talk, he would be sent to the general and that would    
be much worse.    
  
Louis sighed and moved towards the door. “I will be back tomorrow morning. You better straighten up.”   


 

_ January 7th, _

The area around his eyes was swollen, red and puffy. His cheeks were flushed and glistened in the light. Louis only sighed and knelt down beside him. He placed his hand on the boy's chest. Once he felt a heartbeat, he let out a sigh of relief.   
  
He moved his hand up and shook the boy's shoulder gently trying to wake him up. It took a few moments but Harry opened his eyes. He squinted slightly as his breathing began to pick up. He groaned and shook his head. “Hungry.” He grumbled.    
  
Louis sighed and nodded. He knew the boy was hungry. He did it on purpose. It was cruel, but he needed the kid to talk. He reached to his side and held up a can of green beans showing it to Harry. He made eye contact with Harry as he stabbed the fork into the can.    
  
“Tell me how old you are.” He waves the fork in front of Harry's face. The boy squirmed licking his lips.    
  
“Nineteen.” Louis nodded and put the fork up to the boy's lips letting him bite. He watched as Harry's wrapped his lips around and quickly began to chew. Louis sighed and shook his head. “Sit up you are going to choke.” He grumbled.    
  
He slipped one hand behind Harry's back and forced him to lean against the wall. He pulled the fork away and stuck it back in the can. “When is the last time you ate?”    
  
Harry thought for a moment. He licked his lips as he watched Louis stir the green beans in the tin can.    
  
“Back at camp.” He mumbled. He focused back on the beans waiting. Louis pressed his lips together. They had captured Harry almost five days ago. He shook his head and stabbed the beans again trying to think. The boy stared at him desperately. He squeezed his eyes shut and began to squirm again.    
  
Louis sighed and placed the can on the ground, sliding it towards the prisoner. “Eat it.” He was blunt, but Harry happily sat up and plucked the fork. He began to chow down on the beans popping them in his mouth one by one. They were cold and uncooked but he didn’t mind. He was too hungry to notice.    
  
Once the beans were gone Harry laid down again and curled into himself. He knew Louis was still there, hovering over him. It was awkwardly comforting.    
  
Louis reached and brushed the fringe from the boy's face. He checked the bruising. Nothing looked too off, but he wanted to be sure. He tipped the boy's chin up more earning a low groan from the boy. He loosened his grip slightly, but didn’t let go.    
  
“Has anyone cleaned your cuts?” He asked. As usual, Harry ignored him. Louis sighed and released the boy from his grip. He made his way back into the hall, grabbing a towel and wetting it at the fountain. Louis returned quickly dropped down beside the boy.    
  
He slipped his hand under Harry's chin and tipped his head back. He pressed the cloth against the boy's battered skin. The white cloth quickly soaked up the mix of blood and dirt. Louis sighed and shook his head. “You know if you would just corporate things wouldn’t be so hard on ya’. I could try to-”   
“Called for you last night.” Harry mumbled. Louis paused and looked down at the boy. He slipped his fingers under Harry's chin and tipped it up. “Wanted you to come, but you never did.”    
  
“Why?”    
  
“Was hungry.”    
  
“Well I fed you.” Louis grumbled. He sat back, pulling the cloth away. His eye had stopped swelling slightly, but Harry still hissed. He quickly put the cloth back in place.“Look, I am trying to help you.”    
  
Harry stared at him blankly with his good eye. He tried to calm himself, but his heart was pounding.    
  
“You are not supposed to know, but I heard they will be testing you tomorrow. I suggest you rest.”    
  
“T-test?” Louis nodded.    
  
“Physical. They will put you to work.” He explained. Harry nodded slowly as he swallowed the lump in his throat. He wasn’t going to pass that, he couldn’t even sit up without help.    
  
“What if I don’t pass?”    
  
Louis went quiet and Harry knew what that meant. A bullet.    
  



	3. To Better Days

January 8th,

“Not even one lap and he collapsed.” Sebastian sighed. Louis nodded slowly watching Harry. The boy lay on his stomach gasping for air. 

"Why is he running laps?" 

Sebastian tucked the pencil behind his ear as he rolled his eyes. "Part of the exam." He grumbled. There was a small couch. Both boys look down at Harry. He twitched slightly as he gasped for air. Louis pressed his lips together and nodded. 

He knew Sebastian wasn’t going to let Harry slide. The soldier was a rule follower. In the past, he had gotten other prisoners killed so Harry wasn’t any different. Looking at him you would think the boy was nice but on the inside like most soldiers, he was pure evil.    
  
“How close was he?” Louis asked. The other soldier shook his head and grabbed his stopwatch handing it to Louis. He squinted his eyes trying to read the time. Not even ten minutes and the boy collapsed. He shook his head and handed the watch back.    
  
“Better enjoy yourself kid, these are your last moments.” Sebastian grumbled. Louis glared at him. “Come on mate, you know it’s true. General isn’t gonna want him, the kid can’t even run a lap.” He sighed and grabbed the clipboard. “I’m gonna go report this, stay here with him.”    
  
Louis nodded slowly, still keeping most of his focus on the boy. Harry was beginning to panic. He continued to shake and let out shaky breaths. He had just heard he was gonna die, he had the right to panic. Louis sighed and turned back to Sebastian.    
  
“Um, I can take it to the General.” Sebastian paused and tilted his head. “Just go take your lunch, i’ll take care of it.”    
  
Sebastian let out a low chuckle and shook his head. “Trying to get me in trouble mate?”    
  
Louis quickly shook his head. “No, I said i’ll take care of it.”    
  
“What’s in it for me?”    
  
Louis sighed and reached into his pocket pulling out a tiny package of Camel cigars. Sebastian gasped and moved closer.    
  
“You aren’t supposed to have those -”   
  
“No shit!” Louis hissed. He pulled out three cigars and held them out for Sebastian. “Now go.” Sebastian smiled and exchanged the clipboard for the cigars. He stuck them in his coat pocket and happily wandered towards the base. He looked back at Harry.    
  
“Just try to catch your breath, I will-”   
  
“Why?”    
  
Louis went silent. The boy had a point. Why was he helping a prisoner? He shook his head, trying to clear his mind and looked down at the clipboard. He pressed his lips together reading what Sebastian had recorded so far. He unclipped the pencil from the top and took one last look at Harry.    
  
He crossed out the numbers and began to write his own. He didn’t know why, but he wanted to save him. He had to.    


* * *

 

“Who did his physical? This is not correct.” General Fosters wasn’t necessarily a threatening man. Louis had argued with him before and had won. He wasn’t too nervous.   
  
Louis forced a smile and pushed the papers back towards Fosters. “You see General Fosters, looks can be deceiving.”    
  
“And your lies are not Mr. Tomlinson.” He pushed the papers back. Foster looked towards Harry, who sat in the corner. He was half asleep, looked almost close to dead. “What is your game here Tomlinson?”    
  
“He is bilingual.” Louis blurted out. It was silent. His heart was beating out of his chest. After a moment General Foster cracked a small smile.    
  
“A translator?” He hummed looking towards Harry. Louis grinned and nodded quickly.    
  
“Yes he told me. He can speak fluent French, Polish, and even some Gaelic.” Louis lied. He knew he was digging himself into a hole. But he figured maybe he could just buy the boy some time to get better.    
  
General Fosters pushed himself up and slowly made his way towards Harry. He slipped his gloved fingers under his chin and tipped the boy's head up. “Bonjour prisonnier.” He smirked. Louis crossed his fingers, praying the boy knew French. It was a stretch, but they did live close to the native lands.    
  
Harry blinked slowly and licked his lips. “Bonjour Général Fosters, comment allez-vous?” He spoke without stuttering once. Amused the general stepped back and looked to Louis. “Guess you found a good one.” He chuckled. “Get him cleaned up and fed. I want him to begin by next week-” He paused and moved towards Louis. “Unless you are bluffing. In that case you will be punished.”    
  
Louis gulped and shook his head. “No sir, no bluffs.” He looked around General Fosters and locked eyes with Harry. The two stared at each other silently communicating. He knew Harry was pissed. He watched the General study the prisoner.    
  
“Vous parlez couramment?” Harry perked up slightly and nodded as he heard the General's tone become softer. “Utilisez vos mots tête de merde!” His demeanor changed so quickly. Harry cringed as he curled into himself.    
  
“Désolé monsieur.” He mumbled. He lifted his head and looked into the man's dark eyes. “Je parle couramment le français.”    
  
The general stepped back and gave Harry a nod of approval. He looked to Louis and motioned for him to come.    
  
“Clean him up and take him to a holding cell.” Fosters grumbled. Before Louis could get to Harry the general grabbed him roughly and pushed the boy towards Louis. Luckily Louis managed to catch him. He knew it wasn’t worth the fight.    
  
He grabbed Harry and straightened the boy so he could stand on his own. “Yes sir.” He turned and began to walk towards the door expecting Harry to follow. But of course nothing was ever that simple.    
  
“Well get moving.” Fosters hissed. Louis sighed and turned back. Harry stared past him blankly. He crossed his fingers, praying Harry would come. “Get moving bastard!” He moved closer to Harry. The boy seemed like he was in a daze. He didn’t react to the generals yelling whatsoever. He only stared blankly ahead.   
  
“Do we need to beat some sense into ya’ again.” Foster hissed. When the boy didn’t react to him, his face reddened. He clenched his fist and swung slamming his fist against his right shoulder.    
  
Harry gasped snapping out of his daze. He fell forwards slamming onto his knees. Louis cringed watching the scene unfold. He tried his best to look away, but he could still hear the boy's grunts and whimpers. He knew that General Fosters had a lot of pent up anger fueled inside him, but that wasn’t an excuse to beat a prisoner.    
  
After about five minutes the whimpers stopped. Louis bit his lip nervously and looked up.    
  
General Foster was out of breath. His eyes drifted to Harry, who had curled himself into a ball. Louis sighed. The general was muttering to himself. It looked like he was going to go for a round two.    
  
“General Fosters?” Louis stepped forwards and over Harry blocking the general from getting any closer.    
  
“Move Tomlinson.”   
  
“I’ll take care of him.”    
  
“Move Tomlinson.” He repeated.    
  
“Sir if you keep beating him, he can not work.” Louis said. It was hard to reason with the general, but after several minutes he finally gave in.    
  
“Take him to his holding room. Nowhere else.” He hissed before storming out of the room. Louis sighed and turned back towards Harry. He was still curled tightly into a ball. Blood dripped from his nose into a small puddle on the floor. Louis sighed, knowing he would have to clean that up. Good thing it was only tile.    
  
The boy didn’t look too badly beaten, but he knew the bruises would form later. 

He knelt down and slipped his hands under Harry picking him up. The two stayed silent for the trip. He carried Harry bridal style to the holding rooms.    
  
All the rooms were empty. He took Harry to the first room. He knew that one was the cleanest and had a working toilet. He stopped by the supply closet first grabbing a blanket and a few towels. He didn’t want Harry bleeding all over the bed, then having to lay in it.    
  
He carried Harry into the room and laid out a towel before placing Harry on the bed. He immediately curled into himself. He hadn’t felt this warm in a long time. As Louis mumbled something he just nodded. He was too focused on his bed.    
  
Louis exited the room and quickly returned with a wash bucket and a few clean rags. He sat on the edge of the bed and dipped his rag in the bucket. He pressed the cold cloth against the boy's bloody nose and sighed.    
  
“I need you to lay low okay? I’m gonna help you-”   
  
“Never asked for your help!” Harry hissed pulling away.   
  
“He was going to have you killed!”    
  
“Good. That is what I wanted.” There was no response. Louis looked down at the bucket as he was just beginning to realize what he had gotten himself into. It was a lucky guess that the boy spoke French, but the possibility of him speaking Polish and Gaelic was slim. He groaned and pressed his fingers against his temple.    
  
“I don’t speak Gaelic.” The boy said out of nowhere. His tone was calmer this time. Louis paused and looked up. He locked eyes with the boy and nodded. “Speak French, English, and a little Welsh-.” Louis nodded again. It was the most he had ever heard Harry talk. The boy tugged the blanket tighter, making the cloth form a hood around his head. He looked so tiny hidden under the blanket.    
  
“You will be fine.” Louis sighed. He glanced around then down at his wrist, checking the time. Seeing it was late, he decided to speed things up. “They will slide your breakfast through the opening near the bottom of the door. Once you are done, you slide the plate out and -” He paused hearing a small sniffle. Louis sat down on the edge of the cot. He watched the boy closely. It was obvious the boy was anxious. He continued to pull at the blanket tightening it around himself. A small tear fell from Harry's eye quickly followed by a second.    
  
He curled into himself and let out a soft whimper before pulling the blanket over his head. He liked it under the blanket. It was pitch black, he could pretend he was alone and somewhere else.    


“Stop.” Louis whispered. He placed his hand on the boy's back. He lifted the blanket and sighed. Tears were running down his cheeks. The boy was terrified. His eyes were wide and teary. He shook slightly as he mumbled to himself. Louis sighed and moved closer. “Stop.”  
  
Harry lifted his head and clamped his mouth shut trying to stop. It worked, for a moment till he couldn’t hold it in anymore and he began to couch. The tears began to fall again. Louis sighed and reached for the boy.   
  
“You need to be quiet. They will hear you.” He knew how it felt. Back when he first joined the army, he had cried almost every night. He knew it must be different for a prisoner though. The boy was obviously ill and hurting, both physically and mentally. “I told you i’m gonna help you.”  
  
“No.”   
  
“If they see you crying like this they are gonna beat the hell out of you.”   
  
“No…”   
  
“You need to listen to me. I want to help you.”  
  
“No!” Harry yelled. He began to squirm trying to get away. Louis frowned and reached for the boy despite his protests. Louis pulled the Harry onto his lap and clamped his hand over the boy's mouth.   
  
“Stop.” He hissed. Harry whimpered and squeezed his eyes shut. “They will hear you. You need to stop.” He held him tightly, keeping his hand over the boy's mouth. He could feel the tears falling down onto his hand.   
  
He began to run his hand up and down the boy's back. Harry let out soft gasps as he continues to sniffle. Louis still felt guilty. He didn’t know why, but he just felt connected to the boy for some reason.   
  
The room was quiet, besides the sniffles. He moved his hand from Harry's mouth and began to trace circles on the boy's back as he waited for him to settle down. He placed the wet cloth back on Harry's nose beginning to wash the blood away again.   
  
“You know your gonna be okay, right?”   
  
Harry swallowed thickly and shook his head.   
  
“You don’t know that.”   
  
“I’m gonna help you.”   
  
“Why?”   
  
“It’s late. You need to go to sleep.”  
  
“Why are you gonna help me?” He grumbled. Louis rolled his eyes and lifted Harry from his lap. He tossed the stained rag in the bucket and slid it under the bed for later. Carefully, he laid Harry on the bed.   
  
“Why?” Louis ignored him and draped the blanket over him making sure he stayed warm. “WHY!” Harry yelled.   
  
Louis frowned and grabbed Harry's arm pinching his wrist. “I said stop yelling.” He hissed. Harry squeezed his eyes shut and whimpered. Louis slowly released his grip and let the boy's arm fall back into place. “They will slip food under the door.” He stood up and looked down at Harry. “Go to sleep.”  
  
“Why are you helping me?”   
  
“I said, go to sleep.”  


 

January 11th   
  
He shivered as something cold brushed against his face. He frowned as it tickled his cheek. Letting out a small yawn, he forced himself to open his eyes. He could make out the outline of a figure, but not much more.    
  
A hand slid up his arm and placed it on his forehead. “You are warm.” Harry kept quiet. He knew that voice. It was Louis. He didn’t care to respond. He had been waiting for the soldier for the past two days. 

When the food would slide under he would peek out, hoping to catch a glimpse of him. He had been counting his meals. One in the morning and one in the afternoon. So far he had two days worth not counting today. His meal from today sat neatly by the door. He wasn’t hungry.    
  
He could see the soldier's lips moving, but his voice was muffled. It was frustrating. Harry had been waiting for Louis to come back and now he was here, but he still felt like shit. He thought Louis would make him feel better, it was a silly idea.    
  
He cringed as the hand brushed against him again. “I think he has a fever.” A different voice sighed. Harry squirmed again. He didn’t want to be sick, that was the last thing he wanted. A pair of cold hands touched him again. He knew it was Louis though, his touches were gentle.    
  
“Should we move him to the infirmary?”    
  
“Louis, the infirmary is for soldiers, not prisoners.”    
  
As the boy's continued to grumble to each other a cold metal stick was slipped between his lips. He squirmed, but Louis placed his hand on his chest.    
  
“Just taking your temperature.” Louis said softly. There was a low chuckle from the other boy.    
  
Harry parted his lips as he looked up, trying to focus on the man. He had short buzzed hair and brown eyes. He looked like the rest of the soldiers. On his chest was a tag. “Marc Henson”. Suddenly the soldier glared at him and he quickly closed his eyes.    
  
“So you went soft Tomlinson?” Marc laughed. Louis rolled his eyes.    
  
“I’m sorry for caring about other humans.”   
  
The thermometer beeped and Louis quickly plucked it from Harry's mouth. He squints, trying to read the tiny print. “It’s 102.9°F, it’s a fever.”    
  
“Never said it wasn’t.”    
  
“You know if you are not going to help you can leave.” Louis hissed. He glanced down at Harry nervously. He could hear the boy's unsteady breaths. He knew it was most likely the flu, all the symptoms were there. Louis turned back to the other soldier and pushed him away from Harry. “You are not helping. I’ll take care of it, just-”   
  
“Boy you know what will take care of it? A bullet to his head. Quick and easy.”   
  
Louis stomped his foot on the ground. Harry was getting visibly upset. He was beginning to shake slightly. His face was beginning to turn red. The boy looked so ill and now flustered and upset. Louis glared back at Marc.   
  
“Get out.” He hissed. Marc snorted and stepped back.    
  
“Fine, just remember to lock the doors when you suck him off!” He called as he slammed the door. Louis sighed, shaking his head. The boy looked even moved, upset. He had now crossed his legs after Marcs comment and curled into himself. Louis sighed and moved closer to him.    
  
“He is just teasing.” Louis sighed. He grabbed Harry's hand and rubbed his finger in circles on the boy's rough palms. “Not gonna touch you like that. Just gonna take care of ya’. You have a fever.” He honestly wouldn’t mind sucking the boy, but it was not the time.    
  
Harry blinked slowly as he wetted his lips. “Want my Mum.” He mumbled. Louis nodded slowly. He wanted his Mother too, but that wasn’t an option right now. He noticed a small strand of cloth on the floor and grabbed it. He leaned forwards and pushed the strands from Harry's face tying them back. “Want Mum.”    
  
Louis sat back and nodded. “You will see her soon.” He lied.    
  
The two sat in silence for a moment. He continued to rub circled on the boy's palm until Harry suddenly clenched his fist around Louis’s thumb. He jumped slightly startled and turned towards him. There was a pained expression on his face. His brows furrowed and his cheeks flushed as he blinked the tears from his eyes.    
  
As the metal door creaked open Louis internally sighed. He turned but the moment he saw the general's hat he perked up. General Fosters boots clicked against the floor. He walked straight to Harry and slipped his hand under the boy's chin.    
  
“He has the flu sir.” Louis said. The general shifted his eyes up focusing on Louis.    
  
“I’m aware, seeing if he is faking.” He grumbled. He quickly swiped the thermometer and slipped his hand down the boy's shirt, causing Harry to begin to squirm. “Stay still or I will shove this stick right up your ass.” He warned. Harry gulped and closed his eyes. He didn’t want to test the man he knew he could hurt him again.    
  
They waited for the thermometer to beep and he yanked it out. “What was it before?”   
  
“102.9°F.” Louis said. He leaned to see the temperature now and shook his head. It was 103.2°F now. He sighed and looked at Harry.    
  
The general shook his head, still frustrated. “If he isn’t well in a week i’m pulling the trigger.”  He grumbled. Harry gripped the blanket tighter. Especially after last night the general scarred him shitless. In the blink of an eye the man had just snapped and now Harry was sick plus a black eye and several bruises.    
  
He listened to Louis and the General for a moment, but eventually turned them out.    
  
He quickly picked up the boy and set him on his knee. Harry leaned against Louis’s chest, hiding his face. “This what your Mum did?” He asked. Harry nodded into his chest.    
  
“Mum.” Harry mumbled. His breathing began to sound panicked again as Louis rubbed his back.    
  
“You will see her soon, alright?” He swallowed thickly. He had never seen a prisoner so distressed before. The boy clung tightly to Louis still pressing himself against him. Louis bit his lower lip. Even though the boy was sick he liked to hold him. The way his breath tickled against his neck and his their legs brushed against each other was relaxing. He continued to slowly slide his hand up and down the boy's back. “Just go to sleep ya’?”   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments make me happy


	4. Let It Go,

**January 13th**

Louis moved the eggs around with his fork. He watched Harry closely, making sure he was actually swallowing them. He had been noticing that Harry hadn’t really been eating his food. He would hide it or save it for later because he was scared vomiting. The bucket was beside the bed if he needed it, but Louis prayed he didn’t.  
  
Once the boy swallowed, he picked up another scoop of eggs and brought it towards Harry. He kept his mouth clamped shut. Louis frowned and tapped the spoon against his lips. “It’s protein, open.” He grumbled. He pushed the spoon against his lips again clinking at the boy's teeth. “Open now.”  
  
Harry shook his head and jerked away. “No, gonna vomit it-” midway Louis stuck the spoon in the boy's mouth. Harry puffed out his cheeks refusing to swallow.  
  
“Swallow.” Harry crossed his arms and shook his head. Louis copied him and set the spoon back in the bowl. “Just swallow it-” Harry puckered his lips and spat the eggs out. Louis narrowed his eyes at the boy and Harry's heart sank. He was already regretting that.  
  
Louis lifted his arms and wiped the mushed eggs from his face. “I will take you over my knee and whip your ass till it bleeds.” Louis hissed. The boy's eyes widened and he let out a small whimper curling his legs in.  
  
The two went silent. Louis pinched the bridge of his nose as he counted backwards from ten. After a moment he sighed and moved his chair closer. “Look i’m not gonna whip ya’ but you need to eat.”  
  
He swallowed thickly and looked up. “Tum hurts.” He mumbled.  
  
“You said it didn’t earlier.”  
  
“I lied.” He hissed and curled his legs in. Louis sighed and reached for him. He pressed the back of his hand against Harry's forehead again checking the temperature. It felt a bit warm, but it was better than yesterday.  
  
“Do you feel nauseous?” Louis asked softly. “Or just warm?” He waits for a moment, hoping he would respond but he kept quiet. Louis lifted the blanket, then his shirt. The boy's stomach was slightly bloated from the small meal. Louis sighed and placed one hand on his stomach trying to calm him down.  
  
“Just try to relax.” He sighed. Harry squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head as he began to squirm again. “What then?” He huffed impatiently.  
  
The boy stopped squirming and looked up locking eyes with Louis. “Wash.”  
  
“Wash?”  
  
Harry nodded slowly as he moved his hands down to his stomach. “Want wash.”  
  
Louis thought for a moment be realizing what he meant. “You mean you want to be bathed?” He asked. The boy nodded as he curled his legs in. Harry sighed and moved back. “I’ll see what I can do.”

* * *

Louis leaned over the tub checking the water temperature every so often. He hadn’t taken a bath in ages, he honestly didn’t even know the base had bathtubs. The tub was hidden in the back in one of the infirmary bathrooms.    
  
He glanced back at Harry. The boy had wrapped himself in a thin light blue towel trying not to expose too much. The gripped the rims of the towel tightly as he shivered. Louis looked back to the bath seeing if it was full yet.    
  
He was quite surprised the general allowed him to wash the prisoner up. It was rare the general had any ounce of sympathy for prisoners. He knew that he probably had a hidden agenda planned with Harry but he didn’t question it, at least for now.    
  
Once the water neared the filling point Louis switched the water off and motioned for Harry to come.    
  
The boy stared down at the water. The towel was thin and barely covered his torso or long legs. It really left nothing to the imagination. He noticed a bruise on his thigh. It didn’t look very new. He stared for a moment before catching himself and shaking his head.    
  
“I’ll turn and tell me when you are in.” He said motioning to the boy. He wanted to respect Harry's privacy or at least leave him some since most of it was stripped from him. He stared at the wall waiting for the boy to get in. his eyes drifted to the mirror and he got a glimpse of the boy's bottom.    
  
The skin near his sitting area was red and irritated. His cheeks looked a bit less red, but it was still unsettling.

Once he heard the water splashing her turned back. The water had turned a dusty color. Harry sat in the middle of the tub hugging his knees to his chest. He stared down at the water with closed eyes.    
  
Louis grabbed the tiny caddy and moved towards him. The boy's breaths were ragged. He picked up a bar of soap and set it on the rim of the tub along with a small bottle of shampoo, a brush, and a razor. Harry turned his head to look at the objects, but didn’t touch them.    
  
Pressing his lips together Louis moved closer and grabbed a cup from the side of the tub. He dipped it down to scoop up some water. “Tip your head back.” Harry did what he said and let the man dump the warm water over him. It was relaxing, but he felt guilty having the man brush the snarls from his hair and shampoo it. He knew he was dirty and gross.    
  
“May I cut this?” Louis asked. Harry paused and looked up. The man held a tangled lock of hair. He stared for a moment before nodding.    
  
“Cut it all.” 

Louis paused and looked at the boy curiously. “You want it cut?”    
  
Harry nodded. “It’s too long.”    
  
Louis sighed and began to gather the loose strands and chop them off one by one with the razor. The hair fell back into the tub. Harry didn’t seem to mind once it was done, he ran his hands through his hair.    
  
“Feel better?”

Harry nodded. “Thank you.” He mumbled. Louis nodded and moved back. He watched the boy finish washing up. It seemed hard for the boy and he wanted to help but he didn’t want to overstep his boundaries. He did notice that Harry was beginning to breath heavier though. It seemed like he was having trouble catching his breath. He also shifted awkwardly between his cheeks.    
  
Louis reached into the caddy and pulled out the cream. He held it up so Harry could see the label. “Would you like cream?” He asked. Harry kept quiet. He parted his lips some and stared at the bottle. Louis sighed and set the bottle back in the caddy. “I saw your bum, it’s bruised.”   
  
Harry's face turned bright red. He hung his head and sank into the water. Louis never though of Harry as a kinky boy, but he hardly knew him. He watched the boy closely studying his body language.    
  
The room kept quiet and Louis finally pulled the plug, letting the water drain out.    
  
He helped Harry out of the tub. “Lay down.” He said, motioning to the floor. Harry bit his lip nervously, but he laid on the rug. He squirted some of the cream onto a washrag and knelt down.    
  
“You have a boyfriend?” Louis asked, trying to distract him.    
  
“No.” He replied bluntly. Louis pressed his lips together and nodded. He wanted to know what happened, but he knew not to push. It was most likely Harry's troops way of initiating new soldiers, or in most cases just the pretty ones, which Harry definitely was.    
  
He helped the boy dry off and get dressed in a new pair of sweats. Harry didn’t seem to shy, but Louis made a point of keeping his eyes far away from Harry's privates. Once his teeth were brushed and hair was combed, he helped Harry to his feet and began to walk with him down the hall. He noticed Harry trailed behind some, but he made sure to slow down for him.    
  
Once they got back to the room Harry noticed the new blanket. It was a thick brown flannel knit. He moved closer and ran his hand over the warm cloth.    
  
“For me?” He asked, patting the blanket. He quickly turned his head back still confused. Louis chuckled and nodded. The boy smiled to himself as he climbed onto the cot. He held the blanket to his chest.   
  
Louis watched him from a distance before moving closer. He still wanted to know more. “Why are you swollen?” He asked. Harry lifted his head and stared blankly. “Your bum, I saw in the bath, it’s swollen…” Harry bit his lip nervously and hung his head. He didn’t want to look at Louis. He felt even more ashamed than he already did.   
  
“I’m trying to help you…”   
  
“The others in my bunks, w-wanted to i-initiate me…” His voice got too quiet to make out. Louis just nodded. He understood now. He felt bad for him. No matter what happened after the war he knew the boy wasn’t gonna be the same.    
  
He continued to watch Harry in silence. The boy had pressed his face into the lumpy pillow. He would kick his feet under the sheets every so often, but other than that there wasn’t much more.   
  
“Just try to sleep.” Louis sighed. He hated watching Harry. The boy was frustrated and hungry. He moved closer and pressed his hand on Harry's back. “Try to sleep.” The boy jerked and pushed the blanket off. He looked up at Louis with sad eyes.    
  
“Want Mum.” He mumbled. Louis nodded slowly. Suddenly Harry was pushing against him.. The soldier froze, not knowing how to react. He wasn’t afraid of the boy's germs, he had his shots already so that wasn’t any concern. He knew though that if he was caught holding the boy there would be trouble.    
  
“I can’t hold you bud.” Louis sighed. Harry ignored him and gripped onto his pants. His nails dug into Louis’s thigh. He picked Harry back up and moved him onto his back. The boy stared up at him with a pained expression. Immediately he knew something was wrong. The was the boy's face twisted wasn’t right. He was in pain.    
  
Harry coughed heavily and curled back into himself. He let out a low whimper as he pulled his knees to his chest. Louis moved towards him quickly. “It’s your ribs? Your ribs hurt?” He asked, slightly panicking. Harry groaned and threw his head back startling Louis.    
  
Louis quickly pulled the pillow from under Harry's head and pushed it against the boy's stomach. “Hold it there.” He instructed. The tone scared Harry into obedience. “I’m getting the doctor, stay there.”    
  
Harry did as Louis said. He couldn’t manage to move much anyways. His vision was beginning to fog and his head was spinning. There was a series of sharp pains that shoot through his ribs. He hissed again throwing his head back. He gripped the pillow tighter and squeezed his eyes shut until it all went black.

 

**January 15th**

Louis watched the doctor nervously. He knew Kenny pretty well and liked him more than the other soldiers. He was in his late twenties and fresh out of medical school. Kenny never wanted to be a military medic. He didn’t want to see the amputees and injured soldiers. It gave him nightmare, but it did pay well. He was a nice man though. His face was round and inviting and he normally smiled, at least when he was off duty.   
  
Kenny slid his hand along the boy's arm and stopped at his wrist. He flipped the boy's arm over and placed two fingers on Harry's wrist. Louis leaned forwards chewing nervously on his bottom lip. Kenny paused and glanced at the soldier, but he went back to giving his exam.    
  
“You said he didn’t run the mile for the physical assessment, correct?” Kenny asked. Louis thought for a moment and nodded. “I’m pretty sure his rib is broken, but I can’t x-ray him here.” He sighed and ran his hand over his buzzed hair. “If you want to help him he needs to get out of here.” Kenny sighed. He reached and pushed back the loose strands from his forehead. “He isn’t going to get treatment here, the general wouldn’t waste his money on him.”   
  
Louis nodded slowly watching Harry. He wondered how long his rib had been hurting him. From the swelling it was obvious it had been a while.     
  
“I have a friend I met in medical school, he lives about an hour's drive, house in the woods.” Kenny explained. “He is a nice man, I could take him there-”   
  
“They will find out.”   
  
“I am also the coroner here. I will pronounce him dead, then take him.”   
  
Louis shook his head. That was dangerous and they both knew it. If anyone found out they would be sentenced to death.    
  
“How long has he been given?” Kenny asked. He slipped his hand under the boy's chin, trying to get a better look. His fingers drifted down checking for lumps or bruises near his neck.    
  
“He was given a week.”   
  
“How generous.” Kenny grumbled. Harry closed his eyes beginning to drown out the two men. He wanted to sleep, but his heart was racing.    
  
  
“I brought him another boy a month or so back, that Irish boy-”   
  
“The mute?”    
  
Kenny chuckled and shook his head. “He wasn’t mute, he just didn’t like you.” He smirked slightly. Louis rolled his eyes. He remembered the boy. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. Was around his size. It was known the boy was Irish but he never spoke, to Louis at least. He was never mean to the kid. He gave him food and water and sometimes even mixed with some extra scraps. Everyday he would go down to feed him and that one morning when the boy was gone, he was under the impression he had perished. But it lifted a weight from his shoulders knowing that the Irish boy was alive.    
  
“Louis.” Kenny nudged him. The soldier glanced up snapping out of his thoughts. “The boy, do you like him?” Louis bit his lip nervously and shook his head. He didn’t like Harry in that kind of way, but he wanted to help him. It just felt right.    
  
He glanced down at Harry. His eyes had closed and his lips parted. It seemed that he had finally fallen asleep. He looked slightly peaceful, but also still in pain.    
  
Kenny smirked and watched the two. He shook his head and chuckled. “I know you do mate, I can tell.”    
  
Louis glanced up at the doctor narrowing his eyes. “I’m just looking out for him.” Kenny chuckled again, knowing that was a lie. He reached and placed a wet cloth on Harry's eye.    
  
“Well crushes are adorable.” Kenny teased. He paused for a moment. “I’ll give my friend a call, yes?” Louis looked to Harry then back to Kenny before nodding.  Kenny gave a gentle smile as he turned on his heel and began to dig through his tote. Louis ignored him and turned his focus back to Harry. Even though he was fast asleep Louis was still worried. Every so often he would let out a small cough or furrow his brows. “You said there was bruising near his bum?” Louis nodded sadly.    
  
He didn’t want to think about that happening to anyone especially Harry. He hardly knew the boy, but he seemed so innocent and sweet. He didn’t understand why people were so cruel.    
  
Kenny stepped back and placed his things in his tote again. “I need to get back to the office. He should be fine for a few days.” He honestly didn’t know, but he hoped that was the case. Louis nodded and watched Kenny pack up. He thanked him as he exited the room. He looked back to Harry. There was still a pained expression on his face.    
  
He reached and placed his hand on top of Harry's. His expression calmed slightly. “Just try to sleep.” He sighed. Harry relaxed slightly and forced himself to rest his eyes. Eventually he drifted off. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are your thoughts? I love comments good or bad. Also any suggestions? I have a timeline but I consider ideas.


	5. Fly Away

**January 18th**

Harry huffed and pushed his head into the pillow. The pillow was lumpy and thin. He pushed his fists against the cot as he squeezed his eyes shut. The bed creaked as he adjusted himself.    
  
Suddenly the door swung open. Harry perked up slightly hoping it was Louis. He liked to see him. The soldier usually brought him extra food and was much more gentle than the others. Sadly it wasn’t Louis in the doorway. It was Patterson and Carter. He didn’t know their first names he had only read the tags on their jackets. He didn’t care to know their names though.    
  
He didn’t mind Carter so much. He was quite similar to Louis. Soft face, some scruff, and dusty blue eyes. The only difference was Carter had black buzzed hair. He was nice enough, for a soldier. On the other hand Patterson was a nightmare. His face wasn’t gentle like Carters. His eyes were dark and brows were thick. He was always angry and Harry was always terrified.    
  
He noticed Carter had a paper bag. He perked up again realizing it was most likely food.    
  
“Smells in here.” Patterson grumbled. Harry frowned and continued to focus on the bag. Patterson noticed and looked towards the bag. “Little tart wants his food.”    
  
Carter rolled his eyes as he pushed past Patterson and headed towards Harry. “Don’t be an arse.” He grumbled. He set the bag on the stool and looked down at Harry before reaching into the bag. He pulled out a small capsule and popped it open showing Harry the pills. “Take these.” He placed them in the boy's cupped hands.    
  
Harry stared at them for a moment counting the pills. There was five, that was two more than last time. He looked to the soldier and held out his hands. “What are they?”    
  
“Just take them.” Patterson yelled before Carter could answer the box. Harry sank into himself and quickly brought his cupped hands to his mouth and popped the pills in. He didn’t dare try to hide them under his tongue. That didn’t work the last time. He didn’t care what the pills were anymore. Anything was better than his current situation.    
  
He swallowed, trying to get the pills down, but his throat was still dry. He moved his hand over his mouth and began to cough trying to get it down. Carter frowned and looked down at the boy.    
  
“Can you get some water for him before he chokes?” He sighed. Patterson rolled his eyes and moved towards the boy. He pushed Carter out of the way and gripped the boy's chin roughly tipping it up. The boy stared blankly at Patterson. His eyes were beginning to tear from the coughing and his throat burned. “Stop crying.” He hissed. Harry bit his lip nervously trying to hold back. He blinked quickly trying to get rid of the tears, but they continued to fall. The soldier narrowed his eyes as he stepped towards Harry. “I said stop.”    
  
Harry clamped his mouth shut, trying to hold it in. It worked, for a moment until he couldn’t hold back. He let out a small sob.    
  
The man marched towards him, grabbing his shoulder and pushed him against the bed. Harry squirmed and began to breathe heavier.    
  
“Patterson stop.” Another voice hissed. Patterson glared at the boy. He moved his hand quickly and wrapped his thick fingers around the boy's neck.    
  
“Stop crying.” He repeated. Harry could feel the air cut off. He widened his eyes and opened his mouth, trying to get air in. The soldier tightened his grip moving a second hand around his neck. Little specks of black began to fog his vision. His chest began to feel heavy.    
  
Patterson had climbed onto him. His hands wrapped tightly around the boy's neck and his knee pushing into the boy's chest.    
  
“Patterson stop.” The other man hissed again. He could feel another set of hands on his neck trying to get the first set off. Harry wanted to jerk away, but he was paralyzed. “Let go of him!” He yelled yanking Patterson off.    
  
Harry gasped and began to cough. He rolled onto his side still shaking slightly. His image was blurred but he could make out the two figures. Tears began to flood his eyes again. He quickly rolled over and pressed his face against the bed trying to hide.    
  
He could hear the muffled yelling. Carter was pissed. He knew it was wrong to choke the boy, but he was more worried about the security of his position. With Patterson as his partner this could reflect badly on the both of them.    
  
He pushed Patterson towards the door. “Get out now.” He growled. The other soldier laughed coldly.    
  
“He is just another prisoner, will be gone soon. It doesn’t matter mate, might as well have some fun while were-”   
  
“How is choking people fun!”    
  
Harry cringed and curled back into himself. He didn’t like the yelling. He wanted to be alone again. The food didn’t concern him anymore. His throat hurt and his heart was pounding. He pulled himself towards his pillow and hugged it to his head.    
  
He didn’t understand why Patterson choked him. He knew the soldiers were mean, but that was terrifying. He had been kicked and punched, but never choked. His throat was still tingling.    
  
He paused as he felt the cot sink down. A hand was placed on his back tapping him gently. He didn’t want to open his eyes. Whoever it was he wanted them gone.    
  
“Can you look at me?” Harry paused and loosened his grip on the pillow. It was Carter, he knew his voice. He preferred Louis but this would do.    
  
He rolled the boy onto his side, placing his hand on his back. “Copy my breathing.” The man said. He ran his hand down the boy's back trying to calm him. “Just try to relax, yeah?” He sighed and glanced down at his watch. He knew he probably had about ten to fifteen minutes till either Patterson or another soldier would return. The metal door was so loud at least he had a warning.    
  
“You are normally with Tomlinson, yes?” He asked. The boy sniffled and lifted his head slightly confused. Carter knew for a fact that Tomlinson normally took care of the boy, his name was the only one on the log sheet.    
  
The boy blinked slowly as he wetted his lips. “Louis?” He asked, dragging out the ‘e’ at the end. Carter bit his lip and nodded. He knew something was up. The boy knew Louis’s first name and that wasn’t allowed. They needed to keep authority over prisoners. Part of him wanted to go hunt down Louis and bring him here, but he didn’t want to leave the boy alone. He knew whatever Louis was going on had to be important.    
  


**January 21th**

Louis held his breath as he pushed the key into the lock. He hadn’t seen Harry in a few days. He had been so busy his duties of taking care of the prisoner had been pushed onto others. For those four days he did not have to feed or wash the boy. It was a chore, but he did miss it.   
  
A bucket filled with fresh water sat untouched outside the door along with a few dry cloths. Louis sighed and picked up the pale. “Someone must have not done their job.” He mumbled to himself as he unlocked the door. He paused and glanced at the log sheet checking who had visited Harry. He ran his finger down the list of names, most of them were him. Carters name appeared three times, then he paused. Pattersons name was on the list. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself as he unlocked the door.   
  
Harry was sound asleep on the cot. He wore only a pair of loose navy boxers and a pair of grey crew socks that bunched around his ankles. Faded tear streams lined his cheeks. His face was still flushed besides his rosy cheeks. It was sad for Louis to see, but there was only so much he could do.   
  
He sighed as he pulled the flimsy wooden chair to the side of the bed. He grabbed the blanket and pulled it up covering the boy's skinny legs and torso.  
  
Feeling the scratchy blanket against his legs Harry squirmed. He shifted, moving his head side to side before opening his eyes. He squinted, trying to focus, but his vision was cloudy. He parted his lips and widened his eyes as he reached for Louis.   
  
Louis froze. He didn’t know how to react. He paused and looked down at the boy. It was becoming obvious something was wrong. He looked very disheveled and irritated. “Are you ill?” He asked. Like expected Harry ignored him. He rested his head against the soldier's arm and closed his eyes.   
  
Louis sighed and pressed the back of his hand against Harry's forehead. His temperature was fine. Louis didn’t understand. He scanned the boy's body and paused. The red marks on his neck were becoming more noticeable. He reached and moved the boy's head to see the other side.   
  
“Who touched you?” He asked. Harry squirmed and dug his unkempt nails deeper into Louis’s arm. The soldier cringed, but refused to pull away. He did understand the boy. Also in an odd way he liked it. The feeling of the boy curling up against him. Their body heat warming each mother. He felt wanted for the first time in years. It was a lovely feeling.  
  
He reached and slipped his finger through the boy's messy waves. He scrunched them between his fingers curiously forcing him to look him in the eye. “Who choked you?” He knew who it was. It was Patterson, he knew the soldier had anger problems. He wasn’t even supposed to be on the prisoners' wing.  
  
Harry squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head. He yanked his arm away and hugging himself. “Need mum.” He mumbled. Louis sighed and began to scrunch the boy's curls again trying to calm him. “You don’t come to visit me no more.” Harry mumbled. Louis paused and slowly removed his hand from the boy. He was getting attached. This was not allowed. “I wanted you…” He mumbled quietly.  
  
“You had Carter, though, yes?” He asked. The boy bit at his lip and nodded. Louis placed his hand on the boy's side and rubbed small circles. “Did the other soldiers choke you?” He asked. Again Harry sniffled and nodded. “Why?”   
  
His breathing became heavier. He squirmed and scrunched his face again. “Was cryin’.” He mumbled. Louis bit at his lip again as he began to rub faster circles. He didn’t want to believe what he was hearing, but he knew it was true. He could picture it.   
  
The other soldiers were impatient. He could see them acting up. Most likely Harry was crying and they told him to stop which only upset him more. They had tried to choke him to get him to stop but obviously that wasn’t going to work. Based on the marks it looked like he had been choked several times.   
  
He moved his hand and slowly reached for the boy. This time Harry didn’t pull away. He allowed the soldier to pick him up. He wrapped his arms around the man's neck and pushed his face into his shoulder. His eyes were sleepy. He had slept all night and most of the day, but he still felt tired. He wasn’t hungry anymore, which was an improvement or at least the feeling of hunger had vanished.   
  
“Need my mum.”   
  
“I’ll take you to her.”   
  
“Need her now.” He sniffled pushing more weight onto Louis. He didn’t mind, the boy was light, it was more upsetting to listen to. He didn’t understand why they were being so cruel to the boy. He was a captive, but he was still human. They could be kinder.   
  
“Have you eaten?” Louis asked, trying to change the subject. Harry sniffled and lifted his head some. He stared at Louis for a moment before dropping eye contact. “I’ll take that as a no.” He moved back giving Harry some room. Noticing the plates he frowned. There was still a good amount of food on them. They had barely been touched.   
  
“Why are you not eating?” He sighed motioning to the dishes. Harry shrugged and sink deeper into the mattress. “You will not get better that way.” He said as he reached into his pocket.  
  
He pulled out a small napkin and held it out revealing a rice cake. Harry perked up slightly seeing the cake.   
  
“Got it at dinner.” He said, handing it over. Almost immediately Harry reached for the cake and began to pop tiny pieces in his mouth.   
  
He began to mindlessly mindlessly bite at the rice cake. Louis focused on the markings around his neck.  
  
“Which soldier?” He asked. Harry paused and glanced at him as he chewed the rice cake. “Who choked you? Which soldier?”   
  
It took a moment for Harry to chew and swallow. “Patterson.” He mumbled. Louis sighed. He knew it.  
  
“Shall I take it up with the general?” He asked. The boy practically spits out the cake.   
  
“And why would he care?” He yelled. Louis pressed his lips back together. He didn’t want to say the wrong thing, he had to speak wisely.   
  
“Don’t yell Harry.”   
  
“Shut up!” He got louder. Louis frowned and reached for him, but his hands were swatted again. The boy jerked back and rolled tumbling off the bed and onto the floor. He pushed himself back up and scurried back to the corner where he hugged his knees to his chest.   
  
Louis sighed relaxing slightly. He stood up and cautiously moved towards the boy. “You are working yourself up. Just try to breath…” He slipped his arms under Harry's and carefully pulled him up and back into his arms. “If you want me to stay you need to keep quiet.”  
  
He sat on the cot positioning Harry in his lap. The boy began to punch at him again, this time he tugged at the cloth near his thigh. He moved the boy he laid flat on his stomach over his knees. He placed his hand on Harry's back and began to rub slow circles.   
  
There was a click. Louis paused and cursed under his breath moving Harry off his lap. He slipped off the bed and stood up just as the door opened.   
  
“Why have you not returned?” Louis cringed recognising the general's voice. Before Louis could answer the General was moving towards Harry. He roughly flipped the boy onto his back and pushed the hair from his face. “He is crying why-” He paused, noticing the marks on the boy's neck and collarbones. He reached and trace his finger over the red skin. “Who choked him?” He grumbled.  
  
The general wasn’t stupid. He knew Louis wouldn’t ever do that he was too soft. Also this kind of behavior wasn’t allow. It could be tried as a war crime. But he had read the names on the log and Patterson had been stupid enough to write his down. He had already been taken care of, sentenced to 24 hours of hard labor.  
  
“I found him like this, he has been upset since I arrived.” Louis explained. He kept his eyes locked on the two watching Fosters closely. He believed the general wouldn’t harm the boy any more, but he wanted to be sure.   
  
“You were his personal caregiver, do not let anyone else touch him.”   
  
Louis nodded slowly. He liked that idea.   
  
“He is of no use to us anyway. I will contact his troop see if they will trade for him back.”   
  
“And if they don’t want him?”  
  
General Fosters stepped back and turned to Louis. A smirk began to form as he raised one arm. He slowly formed the shape of a pistol with his fingers and pretended to click the imaginary trigger. “Boom.” He mouthed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to update, also this chapter is a bit shorter because the next chapter is something completely different and I didn't want to mash them together. Question, and thoughts bellow. :)


	6. And say goodbye

**January 24th,**

“I like the blue ones.” Harry said as he plucked a blue M&M from the pile. Louis rolled his eyes.

“They all taste the same.”

“But the blues ones are better.”

“Is that your favorite color?” Louis asked. Harry chewed for a moment before nodding.

“Blue and orange.”

“Thought it would be green.” Louis chuckled and slid the rest of the m&m’s towards Harry. The boy raised a brow slightly confused. “Green like your eyes.”

“No my favorite color is blue, like your eyes.” He gave a cheeky smile showing off the m&m’s still in his mouth. Louis laughed. Something was going on between them. He knew he liked the boy but Harry on the other hand was hard to read. It was also moving so fast. But he knew the boy might just be happy because he had candy.

Louis watched the boy. It was nice to see him happier even if it was just for a few minutes. The marks on his neck were beginning to fade to a light purplish color. He still looked exhausted. His eye lids had become heavy again.

Harry popped one last m&m in his mouth before pushing the tray away.

“Are you done?” Louis asked reaching for the plate. Harry nodded slowly and laid back on his side. Louis sighed and placed his hand on the boy's back without hesitation. It was becoming a routine now. First Harry would eat, then lay down and let the food settle. Sometimes he would drink some water but usually Louis had to force him or even bribe him like he did today with the m&m’s.

He noticed the boy beginning to wrap his arms around himself cradling his stomach. He frowned and continued to rub circles on his back. “Are you ill?” He asked. Harry ignored him. “Harry.” Louis huffed. He gripped the boy's shoulder and pulled him onto his back.

Harry's eyes were wide and frightened. His lips were parted again and his skin had gone pale.

Louis sighed and slipped the pillow back under his head. “Go to sleep, yeah?” Harry turned his head to the side ignoring him again. Louis huffed and reached for the boy tipping his chin up. “I like to see your eyes when I talk to you.”

Harry blinked slowly slightly confused. “Why?”

“They are the kind I get lost in.”

“They are not that special.” Harry mumbled closing his eyes again. Louis sighed and removed his hand.

“Sleep well.” He sighed. Harry didn’t answer. The boy was already dozing off. Louis turned back and watched him from the doorway. He couldn’t help but wonder how the boy saw him through his eyes. If he felt the same way. 

 

 **January 27th,**  
  
“Blackbird fly, blackbird fly…” Harry mumbled to himself as he hummed the tune. He rocked back, pressing his knees to his chest. The new room was darker than the last. He still didn’t understand why they moved him. He liked his old room. The walls were smooth and cold so he could press his face against them. The cot wasn’t as squeaky as the new one either. But what bothered him most was Louis wasn’t coming to see him. He hadn’t seen anyone since the last time he saw Louis when he gave him M &M’s.  
  
He knew how many days it had been. He could keep count by he meals. He hadn’t seen Louis in three days. He wanted him now. Every bump he heard he would turn and look toward the door, hoping Louis would be behind it. He huffed moving over towards the door.  
  
He pressed his hands against the cold metal and pushed as he clenched his jaw shut. He knew he couldn’t break down the door, but he wished he could or at least dent it. There was no window for him. Just a light on a string that hung from the ceiling. Frustrated he swung his fist slamming it against the metal door. Almost immediately a sharp pain shot through his arm. He formed a fist again ignoring it and swung a second time. The door rattled as he continued to hit.  
  
He began to think of the boy's from his own troop, they treated him horribly. General Fosters and Patterson were horrible too. Everything is horrible. His stomach hurt and he felt the need to throw up, but his stomach was empty.  
  
Suddenly the door clicked open and Harry fell back. He squeezed his eyes shut praying it was not the general. He was out of breath and still frustrated. The sound of the metal door echoed through the tiny room as it closed. A hand was placed on Harry's chest.  
  
“Look at me.” Someone said. Harry quickly shook his head, still worried he was in trouble. The voice sighed and moved their hand up under his chin, forcing him to lift his head. About a moment passed before Harry finally opened his eyes. As he blinked away the blur he realised it was Louis. His heart began to beat faster, but he was still angry.  
  
“You left me.” He mumbled. Louis shook his head as he reached into his pocket. He pulled out a hanky and pressed it into Harry's hand.  
  
“Your knuckles are bloody.” He said, ignoring what Harry said. Harry cringed as he pressed the cloth against the cut skin. “This is why you don’t punch metal doors.” He grumbled. He glanced down at the boy seeing he was hurting. He placed his hand on the boy's other arm trying to calm him down. “Stop. You are getting worked up.”  
  
“You left me!”  
  
“So you pound your fist into the door? That doesn’t make me come back!”  
  
“You are here now!” He yelled. Louis closed his eyes taking a deep breath. He was only upsetting Harry more. Louis shook his head tightening his grip on the boy.  
  
“I’m sorry.” He sighed. Harry only closed his eyes, still struggling to catch his breath. Louis carefully pulled the cloth back looking at his bloodied knuckles. He was still annoyed Harry had done that, but he understood. The boy was frustrated. Being locked in a room must be hard. “I’m gonna get you out alright? Been working on it.”  
  
Harry shook his head. “They put me in here. Gonna kill me.” He mumbled squirming slightly. Louis frowned and reached for the boy moving him up. He studied him in his arms and carried him towards the rickety cot. “Don’t like it in here. Too dark and cold.” Harry mumbled as Louis set him down. The soldier nodded slowly. He wished he could get Harry out now. The boy was dirty and sick. He still wanted to give him a real meal.  
  
He felt something poke in his side. Looking down, he noticed the boy's good hand pushing at his side trying to get him closer. Louis raised a brow as he turned his body towards the boy. Harry lifted himself slightly and began pulling at Louis’s arm.  
  
“What’s wrong?” Louis asked, moving closer. He placed his hand on the boy's back helping him turn to the side. His face was pale like he was about to vomit. Small beads of sweat dripped down his face. Louis quickly scanned the room looking for the blanket. He finally noticed it thrown into one of the dark corners.  
  
He quickly snatched the thin bed sheet and placed it over Harry. He pushed the loose strands away from Harry's eyes, trying to get a better look. Harry's expression was exhausted and desperate. It was becoming obvious he was coming down with something, likely the flu or possibly pneumonia.

“I’ll get you out of here alright?” Louis sighed. The boy just stared back at him blankly before closing his eyes to sleep.

 

 **January 28th,**  
  
Louis slowly moved towards the boy, careful not to wake him. It was much easier to move him when he was asleep. He slipped his hands under and lifted him, keeping him wrapped in the thin bed sheet.  
  
He tried to keep quiet as he walked. If he was caught, he had already thought out a plan. He would just lie and say he was taking the boy to the bathroom. If they asked about the blanket he figured it was cold being winter and all.  
  
As he neared the end of the hall, he could see the outline of a figure. He crossed his fingers, praying it was who Kenny told him. As he approached, he crossed his fingers. The man looked seemingly normal. He gave a slight nod to Louis before stepping into the light some. His skin was slightly tanned and his hair was pushed back showing his soft brown eyes.  
  
The man stepped forwards and reached for Harry but Louis stepped back tightening his grip.  
  
“Name.” He said quickly. The man frowned and stepped back.  
  
“Zayn.” He said simply. Louis raised a brow. He knew who Liam was. The two of them had met before through Kenny but he had never heard of _Zayn_. The man frowned.  “Liam is my partner.” He explained. “I am taking the boy to him.” He didn’t know why he had agreed to drive and pick up the boy. This was Liam's idea, but he was a nice boyfriend so he agreed to help. Even if that meant driving 900 miles. He knew it sounded suspicious, but he was trying to help.  
  
“I don’t-” Louis was cut off by the boy beginning to cough. Both men looked down at him nervously. His eyes were only open partly along with his parted lips. He leaned his head against Louis’s chest. The wasn’t really with it and it was becoming more obvious he was coming down with the flu.  
  
“I can tell he is ill. I am taking him to Liam.” Zayn said, keeping his voice calm. He caught eyes with the boy. A confused look covered the boy's face. He carefully reached and held the back of his hand to the boy's forehead. “His temperature is high. If you want me to help him I will need to take him.”  
  
Louis sighed looking down at the boy. He had closed his eyes again, but his lips were still parted. He could tell Harry was still awake by his breathing pattern. “If anything happens to him I will murder you in cold blood.” Louis warned as he handed over the boy.  
  
Zayn nodded slowly taking the boy in his arms. “Nothin’s gonna happen to him. I am taking him to Liam. You will be coming soon around-” Zayn paused, hearing a set of footsteps begin to echo down the hall. Louis cursed under his breath and motioned to the door.  
  
“Go now.” He hissed pushing Zayn slightly. Harry tensed in his arms, but Zayn nodded.  
  
“I will phone you.” He whispered as he moved away.  
  
Louis nodded quickly still checking over his shoulder. “Yes, go.” He hissed. Zayn nodded and turned. Louis bit his lip, watching the two disappear into the darkness. Swallowing thickly he stepped back only to bump into something hard. He slowly turned and practically choked. He already felt like sobbing and now he was face to face with General Fosters.  
  
“Who were you talking to?” The General crossed his arms, glaring down at the soldier.  
  
Louis bit nervously at his lip, thinking quickly. “Um it was the mortician…” He mumbled. A small smile began to creep onto the Generals face as if death was a pleasant thing, maybe in his case it was. It still made him sick. “Harry passed…” He swallowed thickly. He knew it wasn’t true, but the thought of it almost brought him to tears. Still Generals smirk stayed. Louis clenched his fist. “Do you have any respect for human life?”  
  
“I beg your pardon?”  
  
Louis huffed shaking his head. “Bloody disgusting. The way you treated that boy. He had fallen ill. He was starved, beaten, and locked up. No way to treat anyone.”  
  
The General narrowed his eyes. “You have no say in what I do or how I treat a prisoner.”  
  
“I have fucking morals and you-” Louis’s head snapped to the side. He froze, realizing what had happened. Fosters had slapped him. He cupped his cheek and looked back to him.  
  
“Care to continue?” Fosters asked as his smirk returned. Louis chuckled dryly shaking his head in disbelief.  
  
“Bastard.” He said. The general quickly grabbed the soldier's shoulders and threw Louis against the wall. Then it all went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about how long this took to write. I had a different plan for the chapter but ended up changing it several times because it didn't fit right. But hopefully you will enjoy.


	7. To Yesterday

**January 29th**   


He could feel the sun's heat on his face. Harry nervously rolled to his side. He was in a bed with a pillow and blanket. Someone had changed his clothes too. They had even washed him up some. He cringed as he sat up. After rubbing his eyes for a moment he could see clearly again. He didn’t recognise the room at all. It seemed like he was in someones house.    
Nervously he moved back, pressing against the headboard. He didn’t know where he was and he wanted Louis.    
  
Hearing the door rattle he froze. As the door crept open he hugged his knees, bringing them to his chest anxiously. A man appeared in the doorway. His facial features were soft and gentle. He wore a pair of jeans and a loose flannel. He gave off a loving feel, but Harry refused to let his guard down. Last time that happened he got hurt and it wasn’t going to happen again.    
  
“You must be Harry.” The man smiled slightly, making his way over. Harry noticed the water bottle in his hand and bit anxiously at his lower lip. “My partner Zayn brought you here. Do you remember any of that?” He asked.    
  
Harry slowly shook his head, still refusing to speak. He wanted the water, his throat was dry and scratchy. He didn’t remember anyone named Zayn. He remembered Louis, he wanted Louis. The last thing he remembered was being with Louis at the military base, then it’s all a blank.    
  
“You can talk to me bud.” He sighed. Harry narrowed his eyes focusing on the water. Finally after an intense stare off the man sighed and held out the bottle. “Do you want this?” He asked. Harry nodded and reached for the bottle.    
  
He tipped his head back and glugged the water. It felt nice to have something cold and fresh in his mouth. He set the bottle to the side, turning his attention back to the man.    
  
“I ran a bath for you if you want to get cleaned up.” He offered. The offer was tempting, but Harry shook his head.    
  
“Who are you?”    
  
The man gave a soft smile. “Liam, i’m a friend of Louis.” He explained. Harry nodded slowly as Liam began to explain everything. How Zayn rescued him and how he drove him to the safe house. Harry was grateful he was out of the prison, but he missed Louis. They had told the prison, he was dead, but he still felt sick about the entire situation.    
  
“I can show you to the bathroom.” He smiled slightly holding out his hand. Harry nervously took it and let the strange man help him out of bed. He stumbled to his feet some, but Liam guided him to the bathroom.    
  
The bath was nice. Much nicer than the prison for sure. A big frosted window sat above the large tub. The walls were a creamy tan color with matching tile floors. There were matching curtains and Bathmats. Harry had never seen such a nice bathroom in his life.    
  
He watches Liam make his way over to the bath. He stuck in hand in swirling it around before frowning and turning on the water again. “It got cold.” He mumbled. Harry nodded slowly and walked towards the big mirror over the sink. He stared at himself.    
  
In his eyes, he looked pathetic. His hair was a mess and so was his face. He looked dirty and greasy. He could see Liam in the back of him still drawing the bath. It was pathetic, he couldn’t even take care of himself anymore. Probably why Louis shipped him away.    
  
“The bath is ready.” Harry jumped and turned back. Liam stood by the tub holding a basket of toiletries. He gave a soft smile as he set them down. He looked over the boy. “Do you need help-”   
  
“No.” Harry blurted out. Liam bit his lip and nodded. He could tell the boy was probably lying, but he didn’t really care. He smiled softly and began to walk towards the door.    
  
“Well everything you would need is in the basket and-”   
  
“Stay.” He blurted out again. Liam paused and looked back. The boy blushed and rocked back on his heels. “I-I might need a little help.”    
  
Liam chuckled and shut the door again. He turned his back to let the boy change. Once he heard the water splash he turned back. Harry had submerged himself in the water. His head tipped back and eyes closed.    
  
He was beginning to see why Louis protected the boy. Even though he was greasy and bruised up, he was quite pretty. He had strong bones and good hair. He didn’t look like the twinkie type he normally saw Louis with. The boy looked dominant just not in this situation.    
  
“The water is nice? Right temperature?” He asked, moving towards the tub. The set down the lid and used the toilet as a seat. Harry nodded, keeping his eyes shut. He let his hands hover over the warm water as he got used to the heat. “Do you want a sponge?” Liam asked.    
  
Slowly Harry cracked one eye open followed by the other. He turned towards Liam and nodded, holding his hand out. Liam dropped the new loofa into the boy's hands.    
  
“When is Louis coming back?”    
  
Liam sighed. He knew that question was coming. “He is still at the base. He will be here soon.”    
  
“How soon?”    
  
“I don’t actually know…”

 

The boy's face dropped. He hung his head sadly whispering something to himself. Liam bit at his lip nervously. He watched Harry clean himself. His movements were jerky. Each time he sunk down deeper into the bath till the water was up to his chin. As he focused more on the boy he paused, noticing a bruise on his collarbone. Raising a brow, he moved forwards.   
  
“Can you tip your head back?” He asked. Harry looked at him curiously. “The bruise on your collar, wanted to look at it.” He explained. The boy nodded slowly and tipped his head back. Liam picked up a wet towel, running the cloth over the bruised skin. Harry didn’t flinch once. It worried him. “When did you get this?”   
  
Harry looked back down trying to think. “Last week maybe?” He mumbled. He knew it was recent just not the exact day.   
  
“Does it hurt?” He asked. Harry shook his head shifting in the water. It did hurt slightly when the cloth brushed over it, but he didn’t want to be anymore of a bother than he already was. He felt guilty. The man was taking time to help his bath, he should be bathing himself.   
  
He dipped his hand down in the murky water scooping some up. He stared at the dirty water for a moment before opening his fingers, letting it fall back in. He remembered when Louis helped him bathe. He was so scared of the soldier back then, but now that was the only person he wanted.   
  
He wished Liam would shampoo and brush his hair like Louis did, but he didn’t want to ask. It would make him seem needy and incapable. He didn’t want that.   
  
The water did feel nice against his rough skin though. It was warm and comforting. If he closed his eyes even just for a moment he could probably drift off. But he knew Liam's eyes were on him. He could feel it. It made him slightly uncomfortable being naked in the tub and all. But he still couldn’t help but close his eyes and drift off…  
  
  
A faint breath escaped the boy's lips. Liam paused and looked up. He chuckled slightly seeing that the boy had fallen asleep. Warm baths seemed to do that. He rolled up his sleeve and reached in the water pulling up the plug. He drained about a quarter of the tub before plugging it again. That way, if Harry moved his head he wouldn’t drown in his position.   
  
As the dirt began to wash away, he was starting to notice the bruises that covered the boy's body. He sighed, shaking his head. He wetted a cloth and laid it on the boy's upper chest before stepping back. He didn’t want to wake him, he seemed peaceful.   
  
“How is he?” Liam jumped and snapped his head back. Zayn stood in the doorway holding some new clothing for the boy. Liam sighed, running his hands over his face.  
  
“Sorry you startled me.” Liam mumbled. Zayn chuckled slightly setting, the clothing on the counter. “He is fine, I think. Just a little confused and roughed up.” The two sat in silence for a while watching the boy. They didn’t really know what to say anymore. He wouldn’t get better in the snap of a finger obviously.   
  
“Do you think he will be angry if I dress him?”   
  
Zayn rolled his eyes. “We are all boy's. It’s not like you haven’t seen it before.” Liam rolled his eyes as he reached for the plug draining the water. He watched nervously as the water drained revealing more of the boy's beaten skin. He looked to Zayn biting his lip nervously.   
  
“I’ll clean him up. The bruising should go away.” Liam sighed.   
  
“It’s a lot of bruising-”  
  
“Hand me a towel.” Liam grumbled cutting off Zayn. He knew it was a lot of bruising and he did not want to hear it from Zayn. He moved and slipped his arms under Harry's pulling him up. Zayn stood holding the towel cluelessly. “Well cover him up.” Liam hissed.   
  
Zayn quickly covered the boy's lower half with the towel. He watched Liam carry the boy out of the bathroom and back to the bed.   
  
“Where are his clothes?” He asked. Zayn sighed and followed after him handing over the clean clothing.   
  
“Why are you stressed?” He sighed, sitting down on the edge of his bed. Liam shook his head beginning to unfold the new clothing. He used the ends of the towel to dry off the boy's feet before slipping a pair of clean socks on.   
  
“I’m not.”   
  
“I've lived with you for years. I know when you are stressed.”  
  
Liam huffed shaking his head. He began to pull the white tee over the boy's head. “Reminds me of when we found Niall.” He sighed. Zayn bit his lip nodding. Liam opened the towel and quickly slid on a pair of briefs before some flannel pajama pants.   
  
“He is shaking.” Zayn sighed. Liam only nodded. He could tell. The boy was trembling. It wasn’t because he was cold either he was just scared. He reached over Liam and tipped the boy's head up placing his fingers on the boy's neck. “His pulse is high.”   
  
“I know.” Liam grumbled. He waved his hand shooing Zayn away. He moved Harry up on the bed so his head properly rested on a pillow. The two were quiet for a moment, watching the boy rest.  
  
He reminded Liam of Niall when the first found him a few months back. The boy was much worse than Harry. He wasn’t beaten as badly but he certainly was traumatized from his experiences. It made Liam wonder how many others out there were like him.  
  
“He isn’t that bad.” Zayn sighed, finally breaking the silence. Liam shook his head.   
  
“Well he isn’t well.”   
  
“He just needs rest. It looks like it should heal.”  
  
“There was a rash like Niall had.” Liam sighed Zayn lifted his head nervously. “It’s near his bum same as Niall. Louis said they weren't active and he had seen it when he arrived.” He paused noticing Harry shifting in his sleep. He placed a hand on the boy's chest, trying to get him to continue resting. “Can you grab one of the quilts. They are in the closet.”   
  
Zayn bit his tongue and nodded. Liam stayed with Harry. He wished Louis was there. His friend was anxious to see Harry, afterall he was the one who saved him. Zayn returned quickly and covered the boy with a spare quilt. Slowly Zayn and Liam slipped out of the room, leaving Harry to rest.

  
  
 **January 30th**

He gripped the knife before beginning to chop at the carrot. As he reached for another there was a small creek. Raising his brow Liam turned to see Harry standing in the doorway. It looked like he had just woken up and wandered out of his bed. His hair was still messy and he looked confused. Liam smiled softly at the boy motioning for him to come closer.   
  
“Making some dinner. You are welcome to sit.” He offered as he continued to peel the carrots. Harry nodded nervously making his way over to the Barstools. He leaned on the counter watching. His focused shifted between Liam and the carrots. The man gave him a small smile. “Making soup.”   
  
Harry nodded slowly. It was obvious the boy was still on edge. Liam didn’t blame him, though. He was in a new house with new people.   
  
“Carrot soup?” He asked, looking up some. A smile formed on Liam's face. He liked to hear the boy talk.   
  
“Tomatoes, green beans, corn, and peas too.” He said. Harry licked his lips anxiously.   
  
“I like peas.”    
  
“I do too.” Liam chuckled nodding. He wondered what they fed the boy there. He looked awfully thin and unhealthy. It looked like he hadn’t had a full meal in months. It was sad how they treated soldiers on both sides. Hardly any pay or even food. Lower soldiers barely even got respect or had a chance to earn it. “What did they feed you?”   
  
Harry looked up again, this time a bit more nervous. “Scraps.” He said bluntly. “Scraps and leftovers.”  
  
Liam nodded slowly biting his tongue. He had to think of the right thing to say. “Well we won’t be feeding you that. We don’t have much money, but we have our own garden.” He offered a smile smile but didn’t receive one back. He tried not to take it personally though.   
  
He used the knife to push the carrots off the cutting board and into the soup pot. Harry watched anxiously. He could smell the stew bubbling. He wanted it now. He was craving it. “Would you like to set the table?” Liam asked opening the cupboard.   
  
Harry was tired, but saying no would make him look like a brat so he nodded. He took the plates from Liam and made his way to the table. He took his time carefully placing one on each mat. He counted four and raised a brow. “Is Louis coming back tonight?” He asked hopefully.  
  
Liam sighed sadly. He knew Harry wanted Louis it was obvious. “Not tonight but. When his term is up, he will.”   
  
“But there are four plates.”   
  
“Yes. Zayn and I, and you and Niall.”   
  
Harry gave him a confused look. “Niall?” He asked.  
  
“Niall. He is the other boy we rescued. Found him back in the fall. He was captured too.” Liam began to explain. “He was in bad shape. Has a lot of PTSD.” Liam sighed. Harry nodded slowly. He didn’t know there would be another boy. He was anxious now. “He is a nice boy though. Just a bit off.”   
  
Liam made his way over placing a bowl on each plate. “You can pick a spot. They will come soon.”   
  
Harry nodded and sat in one of the end chairs. He folded his hands on his lap trying to wait patiently. Liam noticed and chuckled. He made his way over placing a basket of bread on the table. “You can have a piece.” He offered.   
  
The boy happily took a piece. He began to pick it apart, not even bothering to butter the bread. Again it reminded Liam of when Niall came. They had to lock the fridge at night. The boy was so hungry he would eat till he got sick. It made him hate the military even more about how cruel they were to prisoners.   
  
“Shove it up the ass.” Someone yelled. Harry perked up still munching on the bread. The front door slammed and echoed through the house. Liam smiled for a moment before making his way out of the room.   
  
Zayn and Niall stood in the doorway.   
  
“Nice walk?” Liam asked, slightly annoyed the two didn’t help him prepare dinner. Niall grinned at him.   
  
“Pleasant.” He hummed beginning to walk towards the kitchen. Liam held his arm out stopping the boy.   
  
“We have a guest. A new boy. Be nice.” Liam warned.   
  
“When am I not?” Niall asked, tilting his head. Zayn shook his head. He couldn’t help but roll his eyes.   
  
“Just behave. He is scared.”  Liam kept his voice hushed so Harry didn't hear. Luckily Niall got the hint.   
  
The three boy's made their way into the dining room. Harry was right where they had left him picking apart his bread.   
  
“Did he pray first?” Niall whispered. Zayn frowned and jabbed the boy in the side. He did not drive almost two days to bring this boy back only to have Niall be a brat.   
  
“Harry this is Niall.” Liam said, silencing the two. Harry looked up nervously. His mouth was full and his eyes were wide. He chewed slowly watching the other former prisoner. He swallowed thickly.   
  
“Hello.” He mumbled before looking down again. Liam sighed and motioned for the two to sit. He managed to grab the spot next to Harry. Zayn took the other spot beside him leaving Niall to sit across.   
  
The table was quiet. Harry made sure to thank Liam for pouring him soup. Once everyone got theirs, he reached for his spoon only to earn a glare from the blonde boy. Zayn gave him an apologetic smile.   
  
“We pray first. Would you like to join us?” He asked, holding out a hand. Harry bit his lip and nodded. He had never prayed before besides when he was a young boy. After seeing the horrors of war he forgot about any God. He could tell the blonde boy was religious though. He could see the catholic cross around his neck.   
  
He took Liam's hand and Zayn's and bowed his head.   
  
“Bless us, oh Lord, and these thy gifts which we are about to receive from thy bounty through Christ our Lord. Amen.” Niall recited. They released his hands.   
  
He waited again, still unsure if he was allowed to eat. Zayn smiled slightly as he picked up his own spoon and Harry got the hint. He gripped his spoon trying to keep it straight as he dipped down into the soup. Bringing it up to his mouth the spoon wobbled a lot. Even spilling some on his shirt. He cringed trying to bring it to his mouth.   
  
The other boy's noticed and looked to Liam. he thought for a moment, watching Harry. It was surely embarrassing that he couldn’t hold a spoon. He was too shaky. Noticing a cup on the counter Liam got an idea. He waited until Niall spilled a drop of soup on his white shirt. He knew the boy would and the moment he did Liam perked up.  
  
“How about we put your soup in a mug.” He offered looking to Niall. The boy frowned and set down his spoon.   
  
“How about we not?” He raised a brow clueless to Liam's idea. The older boy sighed and rolled his eyes. Zayn got the hint and kicked Niall under the table. The bow huffed. “Fine.”   
  
Liam made his way over to the cupboard grabbing a mug. “Anyone else need a mug?” He called mainly to Harry. Zayn focused on Harry watching him. The boy looked at him with flushed cheeks.   
  
“May I please have a mug too?” He asked quietly just so Zayn could hear. He nodded and looked to Liam giving him a nod also.   
  
Niall dumped his soup into the mug. He sipped at it for a moment before using the spoon again.   
  
Liam helped Harry pour the soup into the mug. He noticed Harry's hands still shook as he gripped the mug. Liam didn’t want the hot soup to spill so he quickly plucked the straw from Harry's drink and popped it in the bowl. Still embarrassed Harry took the hint and set down the cup. He didn’t know why his hands were shaking so badly. He was on edge.   
  
He watched Harry stir the soup with his straw and poke at the vegetables that floated in the soup. He looked agitated and slightly anxious.Liam met eyes with Zayn and sighed. They both knew it was most likely PTSD. Niall had it when he came. It was common.   
  
When dinner was done Niall helped Zayn with the dishes. This gave Liam the chance to talk with Harry more.  
  
He led Harry into the living room and sat him on the sofa.   
  
“Are you cold?” He asked, pulling up a stool. Harry brought his legs in and shook his head. “I noticed you are shaking.” He sighed. Harry bit nervously at his lip and pushed his hands down so Liam couldn’t see.   
  
“Might be a little cold.” He mumbled. He pinched at his sweats trying to stop the shaking, but his hands didn’t want to cooperate.   
  
“It’s okay. Niall was like that when he came.” Liam sighed. He moved the stool closer to Harry and reached out. “Let me see your hands.”   
  
Harry bit at the inside of his cheek lifting his hands for Liam to see. Liam took the boy's hands and held them, rubbing his thumbs on top. He carefully pushed his fingers to latch onto the boy's. Harry's hands still shook, but not as bad so that was an accomplishment.   
  
“You alright? Are you uncomfortable?” He asked. Harry quickly shook his head.   
  
“You can continue.” He mumbled. Liam chuckled and continued to rub small patterns with his thumbs. Harry leaned forwards pressing his head against Liam's chest. He knew it wasn’t Louis but he wanted to be held again. He was beginning to trust the man. He seemed gentle.  
  
Liam got the hint and picked the boy up. He balanced him on his knee, letting Harry curl into him. He rested his chin on Liam's shoulder and wrapped his arms around the man's neck. He dug his nails into Liam's back, causing the older boy to cringe. He didn’t push him away, though instead he ran his hand along the boy's back.  
  
Eventually the boy's breaths began to linger and his shaking stopped. He hid his head in the crook of Liam's neck using the mans shoulder as his pillow. Liam sighed slightly relieved. He wanted to boy to rest. It was hard to get him to sleep. Took almost two hours. He had grabbed one of the blankets Louis had used a while back so Harry could at least have his scent. It seemed to comfort him. But more importantly, it made the boy sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long to update. Was finishing up the school year and was distracted. I planned out a few more chapters but I keep getting ideas for new stories but i hope you enjoyed it. Sorry it's short. Louis will be back soon. 
> 
> comments bellow :)


	8. 'Cause you're never alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long break i got a new job and have been busy and distracted

February 3rd

Harry gripped the sides of the toilet bowl trying to catch his breath. He had some chopped meat for dinner along with potatoes and a dinner roll. He hardly even ate much, but now his stomach was empty. It was the middle of the night so he didn’t want to wake anyone up. He didn’t understand why he was so sick.    
  
He hung his head again still trying to settle down when he heard the door creak. He froze and slowly lifted his head. It was the boy from yesterday, Niall. He stood in the doorway wearing his flannel blue pajamas and his hair was a mess. He looked sleepy. Harry immediately felt bad for waking him up, but not really.     
  
The Irish boy was a brat. He seemed to be angered easily and only liked to be around Liam. otherwise he was grumpy. But Harry managed to keep his distance well until now of course.    
  
Niall yawned and walked towards him. “Your ill.” The boy mumbled sleepily. Harry closed his eyes and nodded slowly. He had a handful of snarky responses running through his head, but he was too tired to even try. “I heard you from my room. It’s right next to yours.” The boy continued. “You should have asked for help.”   
  
He knelt down beside Harry trying to tip his chin up, but Harry jerked away. “Are you sick?”. Harry shook his head, bringing his legs in. Niall over him looking into the toilet. “There is vomit.” He grumbled reaching over Harry to flush it. “They told you to tell us if you were ill. I will get Liam-”   
  
“No.” Harry grumbled. He froze noticing how his tone sounded. “I’m fine.”   
  
“You just vomited a lot. You are not fine…” His voice trailed off as he moved his hand onto the boy's stomach. He moved it around trying to feel for any bumps. Harry jerked away again.   
  
“Stop!” He hissed. He knew Niall was trying to help but he did not want to be touched. The only person he wanted to touch him was Louis. “Don’t touch me!” He hissed.    
  
The room was silent again. The sounds of his upset stomach began to fill the room. He groaned and leaned against the wall away from Niall. The Irish boy frowned and moved towards him.   
  
“You are not use to rich food. Your stomach is upset.” He explained. He grabbed a towel from the rack and held it out for Harry. “It happened to me when I first came. You get use to the food and it stops.”    
  
He stood up and wetted a towel, bringing it back quickly. He pressed the towel against the boy's forehead, trying to cool him down. His face was flushed and small beads of sweat dripped from his forehead.   
  
Harry looked up and took the towel from Niall. He mumbled a small thank you before he began to clean his face. His hands still shook slightly. He knew Niall noticed. He didn’t want the boy's pity though. That was the last thing he wanted.   
  
“You are on my side?” He asked. Niall nodded slowly.    
  
“Both sides are wrong, but yes.” He paused and watched the boy. “What was your troop?”    
  
“Unit 793. North.” He recited. Niall narrowed his eyes glaring. He stared blankly for a moment before shaking his head. He held out his hand, trying to get Harry on his feet. “Are you going to vomit?” He asked. Harry thought for a moment before shaking his head ‘no’. He bit the inside of his cheek and grabbed Niall's hand to stand. “Go brush your teeth. New brush in the drawer.” He motioned to the counter.    
  
Harry nodded and made his way over, grabbing a new brush. He brushed quickly and looked back to Niall unsure of what he was supposed to do.    
  
“Can you walk?” Harry nodded and stepped towards him. “Then follow.” His tone was still blunt it made Harry uneasy. He followed behind Niall keeping his distance. Harry didn’t understand what the boy's problem was. He seemed fine then suddenly his tone was just blunt and slightly hostile. He knew they were on the same side so he didn’t understand.    
  
He followed nervously behind the smaller boy. His bare feet slapped against the wood floor. Niall stopped at the end of the hall and motioned for Harry to come in.    
  
“There is vomit on your collar. I’ll get you new ones.” He grumbled. Harry bit his lower lip and nodded slowly. He sat on the bed and looked down at his shirt. There was some vomit on his collar. He felt bad because they weren’t his pajamas.   
  
Niall came back quickly with a clean set of pajamas. “These are mine. Don’t vomit on them.” His tone was hostile again. It made Harry uneasy, but he nodded and took the clothing.    
  
“Um thank you.” He began to unbutton his shirt as Niall walked to the corner of the room. Niall turned and looked out the window giving Harry a chance to change. He quickly slipped off his pants and pulled on the new bottoms. As he began to pull on the new top Niall turned around. He opened his mouth about to speak, but quickly paused, catching eyes with Harry.    
  
“Why are your eyes watering? What are you cryin’ about? I am helping you.” Harry shook his head and continued to button his shirt. “I know you hear me.”    
  
Harry looked up to find the boy standing over him. He gulped and shook his head. “Um just your a bit, um hostile…” He mumbled. “Feel like I upset you.”   
  
“You did.”    
  
Harry moved back to pull his legs up onto the bed.    
  
“If I did something to upset you-“   
  
“Stop acting like you are a victim. I am the victim. You killed us.” Niall hissed. “It’s your fault.” Harry was silent. He didn’t understand what Niall was talking about. “You let us starve.”   
  
Harry bit harder at his lip and looked down at his lap and closed his eyes. He could know why Niall was angry. He was from the Irish troops. They were allies to the north. But not all of them were treated kindly. Even northern soldiers didn’t treat their own well. Food was scarce during the winters and many of the Irish men died.    
  
“It was a sacrifice. You have to make sacrifices.”   
  
“So you sacrifice our life’s?”   
  
“You are alive and-“    
  
“My mates aren’t.” Niall hissed. “They are dead and the blood is on your hands.”   
  
“I wasn’t in charge!”    
  
“Not an excuse!” He screamed back. The door flung open, slamming against the wall. Zayn stood in the doorway, looking even more angry than Niall. He marched up to Niall and yanked him back.    
  
“Stop yelling. You are not a toddler.” He hissed. He tightened his grip on Niall’s arm and looked to Harry. “Stop yelling.” He repeated.    
  
Harry began to bite at the inside of his cheek now. Zayn was watching him. He worried he knew. If he did, they would surely kick him out. He figured Niall was one of the Irish men they had left behind after the battle of Flint. He was most likely capture then and taken to the prison.    
  
“ It’s not his fault you were left behind.” His voice was calm. He moved Niall to the corner and forced him to sit in the desk chair. “We didn’t plan to discuss this and we don’t plan to either. ”    
  
“How did you know?” Harry asked still nervous he was in trouble.    
  
“We have your records and troop number. We knew about the incident from Niall before we even met you. It was in the news.”   
  
“It’s being trialed as a war crime, you will get what you deserve.” Niall interrupted. Zayn frowned.   
  
“Stop.” He warned Niall. “Unless he is an officer, he will not be tried.” He looked to Harry. “It’s not your fault and we don’t need to discuss this.” He quickly stood up taking Niall with him. “It is late. We can discuss this later.” He ushered Niall out of the room and looked back to Harry. “You are okay though, yes?”    
  
Harry nodded slowly. He still felt guilty, but he was too tired to discuss this. “Yes. Thank you.”    
  
“Good night.” Zayn said, flipping the light back off and closing the door.   
  
  


February 5th

It was all over the news that morning. _Explosion Kills Twenty and Injures more at Southern Valley Military Base_. Liam had been staring at the newspaper all breakfast. He didn’t even dare turn on the radio. Victims have not been announced yet and he feared it would be Louis. He knew that would devastate Harry. It would devastate everyone   
  
“Stop reading that.” Zayn grumbled snatching the paper away from Liam. He quickly folded the paper and tucked it under the chair. “You don’t know if it hit him. He could be okay.”    
  
“That is not a definite answer.” Liam sighed. He shook his head and stabbed the fork into his scrambled eggs. Zayn rolled his eyes and turned his focus to the doorway. He could hear the stairs creaking, that meant Harry was up. He quickly turned back to Liam. Harry usually wasn’t up before nine, they had not prepared for this.   
  
“Don’t say anything yet.” He warned. He looked over to Niall giving him the same warning. He didn’t trust the boy as well as he did Liam.   
  
When Harry appeared in the kitchen Zayn smiled softly. “There is a plate for you at the table.” He said motioning for Harry to come. The boy nodded and wandered over plotting in the seat. He grabbed a fork and began to pick at his eggs. Liam watched nervously hoping Harry wouldn’t notice.   
  
Breakfast went well for about ten minutes or so. Harry peacefully ate his pancakes while Niall babbled on about football and his favorite teams. Harry tried to listen, but honestly he didn’t care. He was more focused on Liam, he looked worried and stressed.    
  
Biting his tongue Harry moved his chair closer and cleared his throat. Liam jumped slightly and looked to Harry. “Are you okay?” He asked.    
  
Niall stopped talking and looked towards the two. He just rolled his eyes. “Does he even know?”    
  
“Know what?” Harry asked. Both Liam and Zayn glared at Niall.    
  
“About Louis.” Niall smirked slightly knowing he was starting something. Liam glared at Niall as he tightened the grip on his fork. Harry was confused. Zayn prayed he didn’t catch was Niall had said. “What comes around goes around. I lost people you lost people-”   
  
“Stop.” Liam hissed slamming his fist on the table. “Go Niall.” The boy huffed pushing back from the table before storming out. Harry's face was blank. Liam didn’t have the heart to tell him so he looked to Zayn but he didn’t want to either.    
  
Finally Zayn sighed and reached under his chair, pulling out the newspaper. “There was an explosion at the base. We haven’t heard from him.” He tried to keep his voice steady but he could see the tears forming in Harry's eyes.    
  
He exhaled slowly and pressed his lips together as he set down the paper. Harry quickly shook his head. “No.” He grumbled. He forced himself to stand up from the table. It felt like he couldn't breathe. He don't know why he was so attached to Louis. The two hardly knew each other, but Louis saved him. He wasn’t there to save Louis though.   
  
Liam got up from his chair and moved towards Harry. He placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. “Come sit bud. You are shaking.” He sighed. Harry bit his lower lip shaking his head. He didn’t want to sit, he didn’t want to do anything. But Liam guided him over to the sofa and forced him to sit.    
  
“We don’t know if he is dead.” Liam sighed.    
  
“We don’t know if he is alive either.” He grumbled.    
  
“Yes, that is why you need to have faith.” Harry sniffled and curled into himself more. “I’m not going to tell you he’s okay because I don’t know that. I don’t want to lie to you.” He reached and grabbed Harry pulling him away from the cushions. “I want you to look at me.”   
  
Harry sniffled and lifted his head forcing himself to make eye contact. “Would like to be alone.” He mumbled.    
  
Liam chuckled lightly and shook his head. “Not gonna happen.” He wasn’t going to leave Harry alone in a state like this. The boy would do something stupid and injure himself or someone else. It was obvious Harry was upset and holding it in. The boy would blow any minute.    
  
He tried to move Harry closer to him, but the boy jerked away. Liam sighed and let go. He watched the boy flop onto his stomach and turn away. He counted to ten before placing his hand on Harry's back.    
  
“Do you want to go to your bed?” He asked. Harry kept quiet. He only sniffled and hid his face. Liam sighed and glanced over at Zayn who stood in the doorway. He motioned for him to come closer.    
  
“He is shaking.” Zayn whispered. Liam nodded slowly. He slowly slipped his hands under Harry and lifted him. They didn’t understand why Niall had done that. The boy was having a panic attack now. He was already sick too.    
  
Zayn reached over Liam and tipped the boy's chin up. “Can you look at me, bud?” He sighed. Harry shook his head. He just wanted to be alone, but Zayn wasn’t going to let that happen. He ran his finger over Harry's cheek trying to get him to open his eyes. Finally after about a minute, he did.    
  
His green eyes were teary and bloodshot. Liam sighed and tightened his grip.    
  
“We don’t know if he is dead. There were only twenty killed. There are many that work there.” Zayn said, keeping his tone gentle. “You are making yourself sick acting like this.”    
  
“I think he is already sick.” Liam sighed. He knew he was changing the topic, but it was important. “His temperature is high and he is shaking and short of breath.” He motioned for Zayn to move so he could stand. He carefully laid Harry on the sofa.    
  
“Louis will be okay.” He didn’t know that, but he prayed it was true. “We need to worry about you right now.” Harry laid back still trying to catch his breath. He had gotten so worked up he could hardly breath now. “He be okay, and you will be okay.” He sighed. “Just try to rest.”   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been rewriting some of this because it’s confusing. I’m aware there are many historical inaccuracies here and I never really had a set time frame. But basically…
> 
> Harry is a northern soldier and Louis is from the south. Niall is Irish and the Irish troops were sent to help the north. Liam and Zayn live far north in the countryside away from the war. Liam knew Louis from the past and they took in Niall after he was captured to save him from being a prisoner of war. 
> 
> I know the plot is messy but the story is about half done. I never planned out this story well but i want to finish it somehow. So bare with me
> 
> if you have any questions feel free to ask if anything doesn't make sense.


	9. And i'll always be there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait. I really don't know how to wrap up this story

February 16th  
  
“It’s down to 103 F. that is still a fever though.” Liam sighed handing the thermometer back to Zayn.  Liam had taken it upon himself to care for Harry. He wasn’t diagnosed yet, but they feared it could be Pneumonia or the flu. Harry usually slept most of the day. When he woke up, he talked with Liam some. He mainly asked about Louis or how Liam's day went, but mostly about Louis and if he was okay. Sadly Liam never had an answer for that. It had been a few days and they still had not heard from Louis. His name wasn’t on the casualties list too, but they wanted to hear from him.   
  
“He vomited some earlier today, after dinner.” Liam sighed motioning to the washed basin by the side of the sofa. “I want to take him to the doctor, but they would need his records and you know…” He sighed. He really wanted to just drive into town and take a trip to the emergency room. The bills were no problem. The problem was that if they filed Harry's name in their data based the military would be informed and the military was supposed to think he was dead.   
  
“Do you think it’s a stomach ulcer?” Zayn asked. Liam turned towards him and frowned. He knew much more about health than Zayn but at least he was trying to help.   
  
“The signs aren’t there for that. I think it’s just a bad case of the flu.” He sighed. Zayn bit his tongue and nodded slowly.   
  
“He needs a doctor.”   
  
“We can find one.”   
  
“We can’t trust anyone. You don’t understand this.” Liam grumbled. He remembered what happened last time with Niall.   
  
When Niall arrived a few months back he was ill like Harry. They had contacted a doctor they thought they could trust and it didn’t end well. He did not want to go through that again.   
  
“You were up all night and day with him. Go get some rest. I can watch him a while.” Zayn gave Liam a reassuring smile. Liam looked between the two and finally sighed giving in. He was tired after all. It was almost ten at night. He needed a night of sound sleep.   
  
“Fine.” He sighed, getting up. Zayn smiled and took Liam's spot beside Harry. He waited a few minutes until he hears Liam's bedroom door shut and lock. He held his breath and reached to nudge Harry. The boy had been sleeping all day he needed to wake up. He nudged him again, this time poking his cheek. Harry moved slightly and twisted under the blankets. He slowly opened his eyes and forced himself to sit up.   
  
“I need you to wake up.” He chuckled.   
  
Harry yawned and balled up his fists to rub his eyes. “Liam does.” He said sleepily.   
  
“Do I look like Liam?” He asked tilting his head. Harry shook his head no. “Good then get up.” He held out his hand and pulled Harry onto his feet. The boy wobbled some not use to walking. “Follow.” He said.   
  
Harry followed behind slowly. He wanted to go back to sleep, but he tried to walk. He made it to the back slider door where Zayn stopped and turned around. “Put some shoes on. Take Niall's.” He said, motioning to a pair of boots. He carefully slipped on the boots and followed Zayn onto the porch.   
  
He followed him out to the edge of the porch and looked over at the forest. It was chilly because it was night, but he enjoyed it. He hadn’t been able to be on the porch yet. It never occurred to him there was such a nice view out there. It coming still dark out. The sun had just set.   
  
“You have been here for two weeks and haven’t seen the porch?” Zayn asked. He chuckled and shook his head. “Liam is so overprotective.” Harry nodded in agreement. Liam was nice and all but he was overprotective. He never let Harry out of his sight. He didn’t even let Harry take his own medications.   
  
“You are shaking. Come sit.” Without asking Zayn gripped Harry's wrist and led him towards a porch swing. Harry sat down. He was dizzy, but he wouldn’t admit it. Liam had told him to say something if he felt ill, but he still felt like he was a bother.   
  
“When will I see my Mum?” He asked. Zayn sighed and took the seat beside him.   
  
“When it is safe.”   
  
“When will that be?”   
  
“When we tell you.”   
  
“That isn’t an answer.”   
  
Zayn frowned and turned towards Harry. “Do you always ask so many questions?”   
  
“When I want an answer I do.” He grumbled.   
  
“You haven't asked about Louis.”   
  
“I don’t want an answer for that.” He sighed and looked down. “I fear the worst. Things don’t work out for me.”

  
Zayn bit his lip and looked down. He folded his hands in his lap and sighed. Harry was right about that. Things didn’t seem to work out well for him. He had been drafted into the military. He wasn’t treated well during his time with his troop and on top of all that he was captured.   
  
“It will work out, things work out.” He paused, feeling something brush against him. When he glanced down again he bit his lip nervously. Harry was leaning on him. His legs were curled in and his head was against Zayn's chest. He had closed his eyes and was breathing lightly.   
  
Zayn held his breath. He didn’t want to push the boy away. He wanted to help him, but he didn’t want this. Slowly Harry's head slipped down finally settling in Zayn's lap. He allowed him to stay there and sleep. He ran his fingers through the boy's hair as he watched the sky grow darker.   
  
Just as Zayn was beginning to drift off the slider door creaked open. He turned to see Niall is standing on the porch holding a newspaper. He placed his finger to his lips, warning the boy not to wake Harry. Lucky Niall understood and slid the door shut quietly.   
  
He pulled up a chair and placed it beside the swing on Zayn's side. Niall unfolded the newspaper and handed it to Zayn. “They put Harry on the Fallen Heros list.” He sighed. Zayn bit his lip nervously as he took the paper. There was a small black and white photograph of Harry. He looked sad in the photo much like he did now. He knew Harry's mother was probably devised. He felt guilty knowing Harry was alive, but he couldn’t tell her, not yet.   
  
“Don’t show that to him.” He said, handing the paper back to Niall. “Go throw that away.” He nodded and crumbled up the paper.   
  
“Is he doing better?”   
  
Zayn thought for a moment and nodded. “His temperature is down.”   
  
“Is he eating?” He asked. Niall remembered the other night. They had decided to make tacos. Harry did eat his but he vomited most of it up.   
  
“He ate some rice last night-” He paused feeling Harry shift. He slowly stood up and moved Harry off his lap so he could lay and have the entire swing to himself.   
  
“Louis?” Niall asked.   
  
“Either his is not allowed contact or just does not want to talk with us.” Zayn sighed. “Called the base yesterday and he denied the call. Letters aren’t going through either.” He paused and glanced over at Harry whose eyes had opened.   
  
Harry stared blankly at him for a moment before forcing himself to sit up. “You were talking about Louis.” He said sleepily. Both Niall and Zayn exchanged looks. “Where is he?” Zayn bit his lip and moved closer to Harry. “I have the right to know.”   
  
“You don’t have the right to anything. This isn’t your home.” Niall hissed. Zayn quickly glared at the boy.   
  
“Niall, can you go run a warm bath in the master bathroom please.” He said calmly. Niall sighed and nodded, making his way inside. Harry didn’t seem bothered by Niall's comment he only cared about where Louis was.   
  
 *****   
  
Holding onto the sides of the tub he sunk down into the water. He tipped his head back dunking himself under for a moment before popping up. He tipped his head back and closed his eyes.   
The bubbles covered most of his body so it made no difference that Zayn was beside the tub. It was almost comforting to actually have someone to talk to.   
  
The tub was big. It was like a pool with him. He could stretch out his legs without hitting the end of the tub.   
  
Zayn watched Harry closely. It was nice to see the boy relaxed. He was normally anxious and frustrated, but the bath seemed to calm him down a lot. He reached and placed his hand on the boy's forehead checking his temperature. The boy was warm, but he couldn’t tell if it was just from the warm bath.   
  
“Are you alright in there?” Zayn asked. Harry nodded slowly, keeping his eyes shut. “I’m gonna go and throw in some laundry so just holler if-” He paused seeing the boy's eyes pop open. He turned his head in zayn's direction as a sad look came over him. Zayn sighed and sat back down. The boy wanted him to stay. He felt safe with Zayn there.   
  
The door cracked open and Zayn turned. Niall stood in the doorway slightly worried. He looked to Harry and stared at the boy for a moment. The skin under Harry's eyes was red and puffy along with his nose. His skin was pale and he just looked tired.   
  
“He looks like shit…” Niall mumbled. Zayn quickly turned and glared at the boy.   
  
“If you are not going to be helpful get out.” He warned. Niall crossed his arms, letting out a small huff before closing the bathroom door and heading towards Zayn. He handed him a small container of medications.   
  
“Liam said to give these to Harry.”   
  
“I thought Liam was going to rest.” He grumbled standing up. He shook his head and began to move towards the door. “Watch him.”   
  
Before Niall could object Zayn had already left. Niall sighed and slid down, leaning against the counter. The last thing he wanted to do was watch some sick boy soak in the bathtub. Harry didn’t seem to notice that Niall was even there. He only waved his hand over the bubbles and sunk down deeper into the water.   
  
The bathroom was quiet until there was a small splash followed by a faint cough. He quickly looked up and rushed towards the tub.   
  
Harry was leaning over the side gagging just like the other night when Niall found him in the bathroom.   
  
He grabbed Harry and tipped him forwards trying to help him breath. He placed a hand on his back and sighed. After a few minutes his breathing seemed to go back to normal.   
  
“Do you want to get out?” Niall asked. Harry nodded slowly, still leaning over the edge of the tub. Niall bit his lip nervously. There wasn’t a chance that Harry would be able to stand on his own. The boy literally almost fainted coughing. He could go get Zayn but he didn’t want to risk leaving Harry alone.   
  
He held his breath and unplugged the drain. It took about a moment for the water to drain but then the boy was covered in suds. He sighed and held a hand out to help Harry to his feet. He quickly covered him with a towel and helped him out of the tub.   
  
Harry's eyelids were heavy. He could barely keep them open, but he managed to mumble a small thank you. Niall nodded and began to walk with Harry back to his room. He didn’t really know what to do when he got there, but he helped him onto the bed and covered him. He turned his back while Harry put on a pair of boxers but they didn’t bother with any other clothing. He was covered by a thick blanket and they were both boys anyway.   
  
“Niall.” Harry grumbled. Niall paused and looked up. It was the first time Harry actually bothered to say his name.   
  
“Um yes?”   
  
“What do you know about Louis? Is he coming back?”   
  
Niall bit his lip nervously. He didn’t know the answer to that, well he could make a guess, but he didn’t want to upset Harry. He didn’t want to get his hopes up if it didn’t work out. That would devastate the boy.   
  
“Do you love him?” Niall asked randomly. Harry was still for a moment before slowly nodding.   
  
“Very much.”   
  
“You hardly know him.”   
  
“I want to know him.” Harry mumbled. He had said it so many times, but he missed Louis so much. Even though the prison was horrible the best part of his day there were seeing Louis even if it was just for a moment. It seemed like he was one of the only soldiers left with some humanity in them.   
  
“I feel like he will come back.” Niall said. That was an empty promise and they both knew it, but Harry nodded and mumbled a small ‘thank you’.   
  
He waited for a while until Harry finally fell asleep. He could tell Harry was upset though, which upset him. He leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes falling asleep along with Harry.   
  
He got about a solid hour of sleep till he heard a loud knock. He slowly opened his eyes and groaned figuring someone had locked themselves out of the house. He sighed and stood up making his way down to the front door. He flipped on the light and unlocked the door only to freeze the second he opened it.   
  
"Who are you?" He asked. 

"I'm Louis."


	10. You just carry on, You will understand

The strong winds were blowing his Covert coat in every direction as he approached the ranch. He nervously dragged his suitcase behind him. The war had not officially ended, but he had been dismissed from his base. After the attack the base decided to disarm and separate. Louis didn’t mind. This meant he got to leave.    
  
The ranch looked the same as when he saw it last. He hadn’t been there in so long.  There was one lit window. It was late, but someone still had to be up or at least left a light on. He hoped it was Liam or Harry. He was excited to see them. Mostly Harry. He wanted to know the boy was well. He had no communication with them. He couldn’t. The military believed Harry was dead, so calling everyday would look suspicious.    
  
He looked at the lit window one last time before taking a deep breath. With a sigh, he began to walk towards the ranch. He lugged his suitcase up the small steps and knocked heavily on the front door.    
  
It took a moment, but it felt like forever till he heard footsteps. The light to the mudroom flipped on the door unlocked and swung open. The man on the other side froze.    
  
His hair was blonde and short. He looked was clean shaven and looked well taken care of. That gave Louis some hope for Harry.    
  
“Who are you?” The boy asked, his accent was thick. Louis narrowed his eyes slightly confused also. He began to wonder if he had gotten the wrong house. He didn’t recognize the blonde haired boy or his Irish accent then he remembered what Liam had told him. About the boy he had rescued.    
  
“I’m Louis.” He said simply. The boy parted his lips slightly and faced him with a blank stare. He was in shock. Louis sighed, he didn’t have time for this. He had just finished a long train ride and he was ready to see Harry, that is what he came for. “Is Liam there?”    
  
The boy nodded quickly and hurried up the steps. He left the door wide open so Louis invited him in. He kicked the dirt off his boots and shut the door behind him being sure to lock it. There was some chatter upstairs before the sound of footsteps began to approach. He looked up to find Liam standing at the top of the steps. It looked like he had just woken up. He wore a pair of sweats and a baggy tee, but he smiled seeing Louis. He hurried down the steps and gave his friend a hug.    
  
“Welcome back mate.” He chuckled. Louis smiled and hugged him back.    
  
“Thanks.” Louis said. He began to take off his jacket and hung it on the hook already making himself at home.    
  
The two chatted for a bit. Liam offered Louis a cup of tea, which he gratefully accepted. They talked about the war. Liam was quite surprised Louis was alright. He had feared the worse so he was thrilled to see his mate sitting across from him sipping a cup of tea.    
  
“Where is he?” Louis asked. The two had been talking for a bit and he wanted to get to the point. He wanted Harry. He needed to know how he was doing. From the look on Liam's face, he figured the answer wasn’t what he wanted to hear.    
  
“I’ll take you to him.” Liam sighed. He stood up and motioned for Louis to come. He was beginning to worry. He had come in hopes that Harry would be well not still in bed.   
  
The moment he saw Harry he was disappointed. The boy was curled up on the bed. His arms wrapped around his thin body with his knees tucked to his chest. He couldn’t even tell if he was awake since Harry was facing away from him. But he looked like he was in pain so Louis hoped he was asleep.    
  
He watched as Liam made his way around the bed and tapped Harry. “Someone's here to see you bud.” He said softly nudging the boy. Harry squirmed slightly annoyed he was being bothered, but he rolled onto his back. Slowly he rolled to his side to face whoever it was.    
  
Louis smiled softly, seeing the boy. His skin became less pale and the bruises had faded some, but other than that he looked the same. Heavy eyelids flushed cheeks. He stared at Louis almost staring through him refusing to meet his eyes. His eyes began to fill with tears as he his breathing became heavier. He thought it was a dream, but when he opened his eyes Louis was still there. Everything was foggy, but Louis being there made it slightly barible.    
  
“What is wrong with him?” Louis whispered. Liam only sighed and motioned for Louis to come.    
  
“His fever is high.” He said. He reached and pushed the hair from Harry's eyes checking his temperature for the millionth time.    
  
“That look in his eyes is much more than a fever.”   
  
“He has been asking for you, almost everyday.” Liam said quickly changing the subject. Louis nodded, still focusing on the boy. His green eyes had fogged over some and his head had sunken into the pillow. Liam continued to talk as Louis just stared. He bit at his lip nervously. “I’m gonna make some stew. I’ll give you two some time alone.”   
  
Louis nodded. He waited for the door to close, but once it clicked he didn’t move. He only stared at the boy blankly. Harry stared past him refusing to make eye contact. He didn’t understand why he was still ill. It hadn’t been that long since he had last seen him, but he really thought the boy would be well.    
Louis sat down in the chair and placed his hand on Harry's. He rubbed his thumb over the boy's palm. “You doing alright bud?” He asked. No response. He expected that. “The freed the others the good ones, you didn’t belong there.”    
  
Harry didn’t respond at all. He reacted slightly lifting his head some as Louis spoke but nothing more. He kept his eyes down and his head hung. It worried Louis, also devastated him. He had come all this way, traveled through the night with the idea that Harry would be healthy and waiting for him. It didn’t cross his mind once that the boy would still be ill.    
  
“Got you somethin’ at the station.” Louis said. It felt like he was just talking to himself now, but he hoped Harry was listening. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a small chocolate bar wrapped with a bow. Harry narrowed his eyes, trying to focus on the treat.    
  
His lips pressed together forming a small smile. It wasn’t a big cheeky grin, but it was better than nothing. Louis smiled back as he placed the candy on the nightstand.    
  
“You like chocolate?” Louis asked. Harry was still for a moment before nodding. He couldn't help but want more from the boy. It was like they were starting back on page one. He knew the boy could talk. It was selfish, but he didn’t ride a train for ten hours to come back to start over. He wanted to continue what they went. “I want you to talk to me.” Louis sighed.    
  
“I am.” Harry mumbled. Louis paused and perked up slightly hearing the boy's voice, but he shook his head.    
  
“No you aren’t. I fought so hard to get you here-” He paused and focused on the boy. He has sunk deeper into the bed. He was almost hidden now under the covers. Louis clenched his fist trying not to yell at the boy. He had fought to get the boy there. He risked being jailed for treason and he still was taking that risk. For all he had done for the boy he was getting nothing back, not even a simple hello.    
  
“I fought hard too.” Harry mumbled. Louis let out a dry chuckle as he shook his head.    
  
“How? How did you fight? You didn’t risk your life, your family, your future. You sat in that cell and slept waiting around for me. What did you risk? You were captured. There was nothing for you to risk!” Louis yelled. He didn’t mean to yell at the boy, but he was beyond frustrated.    
  
“You have no right to say that.”    
  
“Why? All the risks I took for you. I got you out of that jail and into somewhere safe. I love you Harry and you are giving me nothing! You know how many nights I stayed up thinking about you. I hid scraps in my pockets for you. I snuck out to see you, brought you water, got you clean. What have you done for me? What have you possibly risked?”   
  
“I risked loving you.” Harry kept a straight face. This time he actually bothered to look in the soldier's eyes. The room was silent. You could hear a pin drop. Louis had never said that before. That he loved him. Harry felt something inside of him he had never felt before. He felt love.    
  
A small tear trickled down from his eye and hit the pillow. He shook his head, trying not to lose control of his emotions. The pains in his stomach were becoming bearable.    
  
Harry sat up moving the covers away motioning for Louis to come. The older boy lets out a shaky breath as he moved closer.    
  
“I love you.”    
  
“I love you.” Louis replied.   
  
“You do?” Harry asked, tilting his head. Louis chuckled and nodded.    
  
“More than you can ever imagine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i know this isn't the ending you probably wanted. But I think this story is finished. I don't really have anywhere else to take it that is why it took so long! It wasn't planned out well so I couldn't take the plot where I wanted it. Sorry for the long waits but i am working on a new story. 
> 
> for the new story i wondered what you would prefer because I am torn so please comment if you want an input. These are some poles i made. SO click the link.
> 
> https://linkto.run/p/4F2XC3RC  
> https://linkto.run/p/E04T8DBV

**Author's Note:**

> short chapter kinda an intro.


End file.
